Call of Duty: A New World
by Deadman'sHand92x45
Summary: Six months after the death of Makarov the world is finally starting to get used to the idea of peace. Suddenly on a clear day in Tokyo Japan a mysterious portal to another world appears, disgorging an army straight from a fantasy world. After the devastation a joint Japanese,US, French and British Task Force is dispatched to bring to justice those who tried to conquer their world.
1. Prologue

**The Mountains of Elbe 03:00 Local time**

She chanted unholy words as blood drained from her slashed wrists into golden chalices; the blood igniting when it struck the enchanted bowls before her. She was a servant to her goddess, Hardy Lord of the Underworld. She had for the last four hundred years of her life walked the earth, training fighting and observing countless deaths on the blood soaked battlefields of this world. She had many names over the years her but true name had long been forgotten by the blue skinned Draconian, however the current name the Champion of Hardy went by, was Giselle the Mother of Dragons. In the cave below her were her slumbering "children", a trio of ancient dragons and their unhatched offspring.

She was performing a ritual, one that she had done eight times in the last four hundred years. One that would tear open the very fabric of reality in two worlds and join them, if but for only a short while. She did not know why her master the goddess of the underworld demanded this ritual; perhaps it was to stave off boredom for her master, perhaps the reason was more complex than that. Regardless it didn't matter to the white haired Draconian, she followed her master's whims.

She said the final words of the ritual and was rewarded by the shaking of the earth. It was done, a gate too another realm had opened on sacred Alnus Hill. A new race or Empire would come to this world, whether it be to make war, or to coexist, didn't matter to Giselle.

As the fires of her blood extinguished, Giselle turned away from the alter, and headed further into the cave. She had more training to do and had little interest in whatever immediate events unfolded in the outside world. For the last hundred years she had ceaselessly trained in martial arts, one learned in a far off land across the Great Sea to the East of Falmart. Soon she would be ready, soon she would fight one final battle with her nemesis, Rory the Reaper. She had visions of great battles ahead, of men riding steel horses and flying through the sky on winged chariots, spitting fire and death. She saw a marble city burning and atop the ruins Rory, Axe in hand ready for one final battle with the Champion of Hardy. Soon she would be ready; soon there would be death in this world, and the next.


	2. Day Zero

**Ginza Day Zero 09:00**

"To Roach!" They said in unison as they bumped their tea cups together, mourning their fallen comrade. Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook call sign Frost downed his tea; the bitter taste filled his mouth and warmed his gullet. It had been nearly a year since one his friends in the SAS had fallen in combat with the enemy… sadly just one name on a long list of friends who died during the war. However, sitting across from him was a woman who he did consider to be his friend. Sergeant Yuna Kotoro formally of the same ill-fated task force that Roach had been part of. The woman didn't look military that is for sure; Yuna had lightly tanned flawless skin, and light brown eyes that held a warmth in them that Frost thought of as perhaps sisterly (granted being an orphan, that observation was merely speculation on his part), she had a cute heart shaped face that to Frost should have landed her a career in modeling. However she did have one feature that stood out the most, her light blue hair, the result of an unfortunate cobalt related accident when she was in high school. Yuna poured herself then Frost another cup of tea and raised her glass.

"To Metal Team." She proclaimed waiting for Frost to return the toast. A twinge of sadness filled his heart as he raised his glass. Metal Team was his old unit, now buried beneath hundreds of tons of concrete and rock in Siberia. Frost would have joined his unit if a flying door to the face hadn't landed him in the hospital before the mission to rescue the Russian President's daughter back in Berlin. Fortunately for him he made it out of the hospital with only a broken arm and cracked ribs. He had made a full recovery, physically at least. The guilt he felt for not being there when they died had weighed heavily on the young Delta Force Operators mind. Yuna saw right through him and read him like an open book. "Hey, they're in a better place now Frost. They are probably drinking cold ones with Roach and Soap in the afterlife waiting to be reincarnated." Yuna consoled him; a warm sincere smile appeared on her face as she stared into Frost's deep blue eyes. He didn't look military to her; no he looked more like an overgrown 16 year old boy, with his short cropped blonde hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes, which had recently been filled with a deep sadness that Yuna had desperately tried to fix. She liked helping people it was what made her feel good and gave her purpose in life. When she had been transferred to Hunter 2-1 and sent to Yokota Air Base she had met the twenty four year old sergeant stationed their along with a handful of other spec ops, on base. During the war… the Third World War, SOCOM and JSOC had been eviscerated in the intense fighting in Europe and America. Frost hadn't even been reassigned to a new unit yet, he along with one Navy SEAL, and two Green Berets had been for all intents and purposes loitering on base without a mission or even a unit to be part of. Such was the sad state the United States Military found itself in.

"I know Yuna… I just wish I could have been there… maybe if I was I could have added just enough firepower that they could have escaped along with Price and the HVIs. Maybe I could have…" Frost began to say before Yuna held up a hand and silenced him.

"Hey that kind of thinking isn't healthy Frost. Thinking that you being there could have changed anything is not going to help anyone." Yuna explained her voice leveled and calm. Frost began to protest but she stopped him. "Look I used to feel the same way about Roach as you do about Metal Team now but you know what it is fate and we can't fight it. Frost if you had been there you would be dead alongside them as well… trust me it's better that you made it out. Do you think Sandman, Truck or even grouchy Grinch would've wanted you to die with them?" Yuna asked more rhetorically than anything else.

"No…" Frost simply replied. She was right intellectually Frost knew this; but his heart told him otherwise. He was a Soldier he didn't leave his compatriots behind. Yuna sensed his internal frustration and conflict and reached out putting her hand on his.

"If you want to "atone" for not being there for them in their final hours; just try and live your life and be happy, I know they wouldn't have wanted you to sulk for the rest of your life." Yuna said to him with a voice as smooth as warm honey. Frost did his best to smile and nod. She smiled back and stood up. "Alright, let's go Westbrook; we have some Anime and Doujin to score!" Yuna stated triumphantly. Frost checked his watch.

"Uh doesn't the main event start at 13:00?" he inquired. Yuna nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah but we have to be back on base at 15:00 and the event is open for buying some merch; and I don't want to have all the good doujins gone before we arrive!" Yuna informed him before practically dragging him to his feet. Frost quickly grabbed his backpack off the floor before Yuna started to move.

"Alright, well they do have ones in English right, my Japanese isn't exactly top notch?" Frost asked Yuna who nodded and began fast walking in the direction of the convention center, his hand still in hers.

"Sure, sure now come on!" She exclaimed. Frost smiled, as much heart ache and guilt as he may have had he was happy that he at least had a friend like Yuna to help him heal.

 **Ginza Day Zero 11:55**

Youji Itami got out of the subway and started heading to the street level of the Ginza district of Tokyo Japan. He was heading to Summer Con, the anime event of the season. He desperately hoped they would have some good magical girl anime that they would announce at the convention. And better yet if they had some magical girl doujins, and better still if said doujins were 18+ doujins; he thought with a sly grin. Youji was an otaku and an unashamed one at that. Even if he his hobbies were looked down upon in Japanese society he didn't care. He was a grown ass thirty plus year old man damn it! He wasn't going to be corrupted by the siren calls of animated Lolitas or sexy cat girls. Plus he was a second lieutenant in the Japanese Ground Self Defense Forces; one of the best militaries on the planet second only to the likes of the UK and US militaries that he had the chance to cross train with recently. Youji got to street level and began heading to the convention center. He saw a sky bridge that he needed to cross and began to go up the stairs. He noticed in the crowd of people was a young man and woman going down the opposite lane of the bridge, the woman had bright blue hair and a pretty face, while the man (or possibly boy, he wasn't sure he may have been an exchange student) was blonde and fair skinned. As they passed he briefly heard their conversation.

"Yeah but did we have to spend over an hour in the Yaoi section?" The man asked the woman who nodded unreservedly.

"Of course I couldn't miss all the new Sauske/Naruto manga!" The woman replied and the young man groaned. Youji smirked and quietly spoke to himself.

"Gaijin lover." He stated with an amused chuckle. In Japan it was common enough that it had made it to several main stream tv dramas, a Japanese man or woman falling for a foreigner (usually American, British or German) and having a whirlwind romance. It had been the subject of enough anime and manga that he had even been interested in going abroad and trying to date an American or European woman. But real life and manga called and his entertainment fund was usually spent on anime. A gust of wind and a feathered smack hit the side of his face catching him off guard. Youji looked in the direction of what he only assumed was a bird had come from. Dozens of birds flew in his direction. Youji had a sinking feeling in his gut. _Oh god please don't be an earthquake, please don't._ He thought before he began to hear screaming and saw people fleeing in the same direction of the birds. "What the hell…" Youji said aloud before he saw what people were fleeing from.

As if straight out of one of his monster hunter games a large winged lizard with a Roman looking soldier riding on top of it swooped down onto the fleeing people. The wyvern opened its mighty maw and spat a fireball at the terrified and running people. The explosive force tore some people in the immediate zone of impact apart while igniting the clothes of others who screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The rider of the wyvern noticed the bridge and pointed his sword at Youji, and the large lizard turned his head and fired another ball of flames this time at Youji. Youji sprinted and lunged out of the way as the blast struck and was absorbed by the bridge. Small fist sized chucks of concrete struck Youji who grunted in pain as his training began to kick in. The wyvern began to dart towards him swooping low. Youji stood up and positioned himself to where he figured the wyvern would fly under. Just as he predicted the wyvern flew under the bridge just as Youji jumped landing on the creatures back and grabbing its rider by the throat falling with him onto the concrete. The rider tried to use his sword to stab Youji but it was wrenched out of his hands by Youji who used a classic Judo style disarm technique. Taking the blade from the Roman looking soldier he stabbed the man in his throat. Blood spurted out of the man's neck as he gasped and wheezed his final breaths. The adrenaline began to subside and Youji Itami took a moment to compose himself.

"I had just killed a man." He stated aloud. He had taken a man's life, something that he had hoped he never would have to do. He stared into the dead man's lifeless eyes. No it was alright he did this to protect other people, it's not like this strange man hadn't indirectly killed people himself. Just then he heard a war chant coming down the street. As if from a movie a full Roman Phalanx of soldiers began marching towards him, spears at the ready. Itami took the sword and sprinted down a side street and then into an alley. What was going on, who were these people and why were they… the force of a small car struck Youji followed by a snorting laugh. Youji looked up to see some two meter tall pig man hybrid with a massive club standing over him laughing mockingly. His body screamed in pain after it had charged into him. The monster took its club and raised it above its head. Youji said a prayer and closed his eyes waiting for the end. A swift slashing sound followed by a howl from the creature as Youji opened his eyes seeing the young man and woman from before. The man had swung low with a sword severing tendons on the creature's left leg sending it to its knees before the woman armed with a spear shoved it through the creature's mouth causing it to gurgle out its last breath before falling over narrowly missing Youji.

"Hey buddy are you alright?... and do you uh speak English?" the man asked him. Youji got to his feet and nodded. He looked to the man and spoke.

"Yes I am who are you two?" Youji asked them. The woman was the first to speak.

"Sergeant Yuna Kotoro United States Army and this guy over here is Staff Sergeant Derek Westbrook, also Army." Yuna told him. Youji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, how lax were American Army regs if they let Yuna die her hair. "Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Second Lieutenant Youji Itami, JSDF." He simply told them. Westbrook nodded and then spoke.

"Well sir, it looks like you hold rank here, any idea what we should do and how we can protect the civies?" He asked him. Youji thought for a moment when it hit him.

"The Imperial Palace it is secure enough that whoever or whatever these things were won't be able to get to the civilians!" Youji explained. Westbrook nodded and then spoke.

"Right we will follow your lead and try to round up as many civilians as we can along the way. Well let's hoof it!" He exclaimed as Youji gestured for them to fall in behind him. Yoji and the two Americans headed off towards the Palace, as soldiers they had a mission… protect the innocent and they intended to do just that.

 **Day Zero Ginza 12:45**

"What the hell do you mean you can't let these people in? Do you know what the fuck is going on out there?!" Lieutenant Itami exclaimed as he nearly throttled the palace guard who did his best to remain calm. Frost looked to his rear to see the thousands of civilians who had gathered behind them desperately trying to escape the carnage that was being unleashed in the city. Overhead pots filled with flaming pitch were being flung into the city setting fire to buildings and people alike. _Damn it, if this pencil pusher doesn't let these people in we are screwed!_ He thought to himself as he saw dragons fly overhead lighting fire to whatever they saw.

"I am sorry sir but it is against palace policy to let civilians in and onto the property." He calmly exclaimed. What is wrong with this man to be so damn apathetic to the situation? Frost then chimed in.

"Hey if you don't let these people in you are going to be treated to a front row seat to your people being roasted alive and torn apart by some fucking barbarians! Are you seriously telling me that you are ok with that!? Are you really that callous?" Frost demanded of the guard who kept a neutral expression.

"I am sorry but my orders are my orders and I have to follow them. As soldiers I am sure that you all understand." The man told them. Frost gritted his teeth. He seriously contemplated killing this man if he wasn't behind a thick concrete wall. Just then Yuna chimed in.

"Are you telling me that the Emperor himself… told you to prevent people from seeking shelter here?" She asked him to which she received a stuttering response in the negative. She then spoke with an uncharacteristically stern tone. "Then call your superiors, I am sure the Emperor would be willing to make an exception given the circumstances." She told the guard who stuttered again before another voice in Japanese came over the radio. The guard began speaking in a hushed submissive tone to whoever was on the radio before he looked to Itami, Frost and Yuna.

"The Emperor himself just contacted me… he told me to open the gate." The guard informed them. As if on que, Frost thought to himself. The gate opened and Frost was nearly trampled by a stampede of people who practically stormed the palace. In the distance Frost heard Police Sirens and saw a quartet of police vans followed by dozens of cop cars.

"About bloody time." Itami simply exclaimed. The vans and cars took up positions in front of the gate as the last of the civilians flooded inside. The Police and SWAT teams exited their vehicles and approached them, speaking Japanese. Itami spoke back at them and flashed his dog tags. Yuna elbowed Frost and he got the hint. He also pulled out his dog tags and showed them to the police. Yuna then began to speak in Japanese to the officers before Frost looked to Itami.

"Sir, do you think the area has been cleared of civilians?" Frost asked Itami, even though he knew the answer already. Itami shook his head and spoke to him.

"No this is Tokyo; there is no way that this district has been cleared of non-combatants." Itami replied solemnly. Frost looked into Itami's eyes and spoke.

"Is their anyway you can get the SWAT guys to give us some weapons? Yuna and I can do an CSAR for civies and you can coordinate the defense of the Palace." Frost inquired to Itami who thought for a moment before grabbing and officer and telling him something in Japanese. The officer then pointed over Frost's shoulder causing Frost to turn and see Yuna wearing a Kevlar vest and holding another for Frost. She tossed the vest at him and spoke.

"I am way ahead of you D-Boy." Yuna smirked as she turned to retrieve weapons from one of the vans. Frost put on the vest and a spare leg holster for a pistol. Yuna then handed him an M4A1 rifle and some spare mags which Frost accepted. Frost then received from a SWAT member a Sig Sauer P226 pistol. Frost holstered the weapons and looked to Yuna.

"I suppose they don't have any grenades do they?" Frost asked his companion who shook her head before producing a cylindrical device.

"No but they do have this." She told the Delta Force Operator who grinned as he took the device and put in a pouch on his vest.

"That will do." Frost said with a chuckle. A horn then blared in the distance as Frost turned to see a Phalanx approaching the Palace. Frost readied his M4 as the Police readied their own weapons. Yuna grabbed an M21 sniper rifle from the back of the van and slapped a mag into the rifle. The Japanese police spoke over a loud speaker directed at the enemy formation; more than likely to order them to surrender. The response from the enemy was simple a hail of javelins were tossed at the defensive position. Frost saw a spear skewer an officer before the lead officer shouted an order. Frost didn't have to speak Japanese to know what the order was… _Open Fire!_

Frost, Yuna and about a hundred Japanese Police Officers opened fire as one. As intense as the javelin attack was the storm of lead that had been unleashed upon the enemy was ten thousand times worse. 5.56, and 7.62mm rounds cut through bronze shields and armor as if they were wet tissue paper tearing legionnaires apart and sending the first two waves to the ground. The third wave pressed on advancing over the bodies of their fallen comrades. The defenders response was simple, they reloaded and fired again. More bodies shattered by bullets, torn asunder by white hot lead, and yet still then enemy advanced. Itami shouted something as he pulled a grenade launcher from the back of one of the officers and shot a smoky round at the enemy. Tear gas… Frost and Yuna along with all of the officers reached for gas masks. Frost took a deep breath before the first rounds of tear gas were fired. The enemy advance began to falter and the lead Japanese Officer gave an order. The SWAT units slung their rifles and pulled out batons and riot shields. They then began advancing in a fashion eerily similar to the enemy Phalanx before charging the choking and coughing mass of enemies. Frost then looked to Itami.

"Well sir, if things are wrapping up here we are going to look for civies." Frost told the JSDF LT, who nodded his head.

"Right I will tell the police to watch out and check fire at anyone else who is heading towards the Palace." He explained. Frost nodded before turning to Yuna and gesturing for them to leave. "Stay safe you two." He told them. Frost and Yuna briefly turned to face Itami and wish him the same. Then they headed off into the battlefield.

 **Day Zero Ginza 14:00**

She was in the JSDF and she was a medic. It was her duty to save lives, and protect the weak. Mari Kurokawa just wished she had some back up right now; as she herded civilians into down the street looking for an escape from the carnage that was being unleashed across the city. Broken bodies, burnt bodies littered the street. People she couldn't save, people she couldn't protect because she was unarmed and just one woman stranded in a war zone. Many of the people she was leading were children, a school field trip to a nearby museum going horribly wrong as whoever these men were attacked them indiscriminately.

"Alright kids remember who your partner is, no pushing or shoving." She told the kids trying to keep them calm by acting like their now deceased teacher. The kids replied with a yes Onee-san (Big Sister) that is what she tried to be for them right now. Where were they going, where was safe… it didn't matter she had to keep them moving until all of this madness ceased. They turned a corner and saw a collapsed building. A roar was heard over head and Mari looked up to see a dragon pass low overhead. It landed at the opposite end of the street from them. It turned to them and roared, stalking towards them. The kid screamed, and ran towards the building that impeded their path. It was human nature even if you headed towards a dead end, putting as much space between you and whatever was hunting you was instinctual even if you didn't really have any way to escape from the predator. Mari grabbed a piece of rebar and wheedled it like a club, little more than a toy before the fearsome creature that slowly approached them. It seemed to know its prey was cornered and helpless, it knew they had no escape and it relished in their fear. It relished in her fear. Her knees shook and she cursed the ventee latte she had drank before all of this insanity started. No she had to stay strong in front of this beast, in front of the kids. She had to find a way to at least wound this beast and give the kids a chance to esca… the sounds of rifle fire rang out as tracers struck the left flank of the creature causing it to roar in anger and turn to face its attacker. From its right flank a man in a mishmash of civilian clothes and police gear took the opening to leap onto the back of the dragon. He wrapped his hands on the neck of the creature and scooted up closer to the creature's head. The creature tried to buck the man off its neck before the man pulled out a strange cylinder from his vest and shoved it into the creature's eye. It howled in pain as the man jumped off and sprinted into a building. Suddenly an intense white light sprayed from the creature's eyes. _Thermite!_ Mari thought as the creature went limp before her. From the building the man emerged again followed by a woman from another building on the left. They approached her and the kids, the man had a rifle on his back while the woman had a sniper rifle in her hands. The woman spoke first.

"Hey is everyone ok?" She spoke in Japanese and looked the part too. Mari nodded quickly.

"Yes thank you for your intervention I don't think we would have survived if it wasn't for you." Mari replied as she bowed her head to the blue haired woman who smiled and bowed back. Mari got a good look at both of them. The woman was Japanese but spoke the language with an American accent the man was Caucasian and had blonde hair. His presumably boyish face smattered with dirt and some soot. They had been at this for a while she guessed.

"Good to hear miss…" The woman spoke to her in Japanese. Mari pulled out a pair of dog tags and flashed it to them.

"Mari Kurokawa JGSDF, combat medic." She told them. Both of them produced US Army tags.

"SGT Kotoro and SSGT Westbrook at your service Ms Kurokawa. We are trying to help evacuate civilians to the Imperial Palace the police have set up defensive positions around the palace and civilians are taking shelter behind the walls." Yuna explained to Mari who nodded.

"Thank you, we will head there immediately." Mari explained before she turned to the kids and explained what she wanted them to do. The man spoke something in English that she wasn't fast enough to catch before pulling out a pistol from a holster and presenting it to her.

"Here, take this and we will escort you to the palace." Westbrook told her. She nodded her head. Another roar could be heard; but this time it was different… it was the roar of Attack Helicopters.

 **Day Zero Ginza 14:21**

The roar of the Miniguns combined with the chopping of Helicopter blades assaulted James Ramirez's ears as they flew into Tokyo. A dozen helicopters from the United States Forces Japan flew into the city following the two dozen JSDF helicopters that were the first on the scene. Apaches, Blackhawks and Cobras cut a bloody swath through the skies. Miniguns and autocannons torn into dragons and their riders while Hellfire missiles loaded with HEFG warheads tore apart enemy ranks of legionnaires. Legionnaires… it didn't make sense to James why are the enemy Legionnaires where did they come from, were they spit out from the afterlife or something. James saw a dragon heading towards them its mouth open and flames building in its mouth; James leveled his SCAR-L rifle to fire, before seeing a missile fly straight into the creature's mouth blowing it in half in an explosion of gore and bones. An F-22 Raptor flew overhead, United States Air Force, the first combat aircraft on site. David Foley his commander a Second Lieutenant spoke over the radio.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen we have an unknown force attacking Tokyo. Our mission is to eliminate the hostiles and rescue any civies we find so check fire." David explained to the Rangers in the Blackhawk. Sergeant Jake Dunn slapped a mag into his SCAR-H battle rifle and looked to James.

"Man, why does this feel like Déjà vu, I swear we have done this before man." The snarky southern Ranger stated to James who rolled his eyes,

"Yeah because we did do something like this before, except last time it was Russkies not Romans and dragons and shit." James shot back. Foley then spoke again over the radio.

"Lastly at least two of our brothers and sisters are out there somewhere; if you see them flag them down and give them a spare rifle." Foley informed the Rangers. That was right, the D-boy and that Hippie Sniper were on leave in the city. James looked out over the city again and followed an arc from a fireball; he saw an unearthly glow from where the fireball originated from. James pointed to the fireballs.

"Arty three o'clock!" James shouted and Foley looked over to the location and nodded. He patted the helicopter pilot and said something. The chopper banked towards the light and the enemy fire. Foley then shouted again.

"Alright Hunter 2-1 we are going after enemy Arty. Lock and Load people. Two Apaches and another US Army Blackhawk peeled off to follow them. The roar of an F-22 flight shot by above them. 20mm cannons roared as they strafed a street with a battalion of enemy soldiers marched down. The Blackhawks thundered to the enemy fire base. James saw a two dozen catapults guarded by two hundred plus tangos. However the thing that caught his eye the most was the unearthly portal that stood in the center of the road. The Apaches fired their 30mm cannons tearing apart exposed troops as fast ropes rolled out from the helicopters and Foley took hold of a rope and slid down to the ground. Oliver Sutherland cocked his P90 and slide down the rope followed by McCoy who had his 240 Bravo on his back as he hit the fast rope and slid to the ground. James patted Jake's shoulder and spoke.

"Hey don't die man!" James shouted much to Jake's chagrin. James took hold of the rope on one side of the helicopter while Jake took the other and they both slide down the rope. James hit the ground and drew his weapon sweeping from side to side. From one of the store fronts a platoon of Romans swords drawn charges toward him. James flicked the selector switch for his SCAR-L to full auto and fired dumped his magazine into them. As if they were human bowling pins they collapsed as 5.56mm rounds shattered their armor with ease. Jake swapped to James side and fired his SCAR-H at the attackers cutting them apart. Rockets from the attack helicopters tore up the catapults and the men manning them who ran for cover from the strange death machines that attacked them.

"Contact left!" A Ranger shouted as a pig/human monstrosity charged a Ranger emptying his SCAR-L into the creature staggering it but it still advanced on them. James reloaded and aimed his rifle at the creature who swung his club at the Ranger hitting dead center pulverizing the Ranger and sending his body flying a good three meters towards James. James roared in rage as he aimed for the creature's head and let loose a long burst tearing off the creature's left side of its face.

"Romeos six o'clock!" Shouted Jake as he turned to face a hundred foot mobiles converging on them; James and half of the other Rangers turned to face the threat and fire as a hurricane of death and flames towards their enemies. It was a horror show in seconds the enemy ranks were torn to bloody bits as limbs and heads were blown apart by high caliber weapons. Someone fired an M320 at the hostiles further adding to the destruction sending legionnaires or rather pieces of them through the air. Then it went quite.

"Clear right!" James shouted. It was silent for a few moments before McCoy spoke.

"Clear Left" He said followed by clear center and clear rear. The area was secure; the enemy here had been vanquished by the United States Army Rangers.

"This is Hunter 2-1 to command post, enemy artillery neutralized. We believe we have secured the enemy breach point and our requesting reinforcements to lock down the site." Foley said over the radio to the command point. James scanned for hostiles none were to be seen.

"This is command two squads of JGSDF are being rerouted to your location from the east, check fire, no green on blue." The officer in command of the American forces informed them. "green on blue" the last thing that anyone wanted was friendly fire especially considering this was the first time the U.S. had responded to the Mutual Defense Treaty, and a friendly fire incident could potentially sabotage the treaty.

"Copy that command… hey hostile center!" Foley shouted as James turned to see a Roman get up and sprint towards the portal. McCoy lunged for the Roman… and missed as the man slipped past him. James and a few other Rangers opened up and sprayed the direction of the hostile who vanished into the portal. The shooting ceased. "Gentlemen… what kind of piss poor shooting was that?" Foley said with clear disappointment in his voice.

"Uh… sorry sir." Some of the Rangers said. Foley sighed and shook his heads. Oh well it was one guy who got away what could possibly happen because of just one guy.

 **Day One 18:00 Tokyo**

Prime Minister Shinzo Abe stood before an assembled Diet and cleared his throat. The media were flashing their cameras and filming the entire event. As of thirty hours ago Japan had been thrust into the world stage. Even now gun battles raged in Ginza and jets roared overhead hunting dragons who had escaped the initial onslaught of Shino-American forces. There had already been great controversy and debate amongst the world powers about what to do with the… "Gate" as it was being called. The People's Republic of China had called for the Gate to be put under UN control and they would spearhead a UN force into the Gate; a ludicrous plan that would essentially involve Shinzo giving away Japan's national sovereignty to one its most dangerous enemies. Certain members of the European Union such as Germany, Belgium and Poland called for demolishing Ginza, setting up a massive defensive position complete with minefields, tank traps and barbed wire, essentially turning Tokyo into the frontlines of an inter-dimensional war and forever scarring this beautiful city. Lastly Russia had called for the Gate to be destroyed by any means necessary. The implications of such a statement sent shivers down his spine. Russia still controlled by the Ultranationalist was completely unpredictable and their rampage across Europe had left millions dead that they had someone managed to escape with little repercussions; something sadly necessary for peace between them and the west.

However all of this was a moot point, Shinzo had a plan, and the American President David Ackerman agreed to his plan. Shinzo glanced over to his right to see President Ackerman standing beside him, having recently arrived from America. He gave a slide nod of solidarity before turning to face the crowd.

"Yesterday, a great tragedy happened here in this great city of ours; a tragedy that is still ongoing as our brave defense forces and equally brave Americans fight to retake the Ginza district." American forces had acted almost as quickly as their Japanese counter parts and were instrumental in saving many lives; this was especially true of two off duty American soldiers who had saved hundreds of civilians after the palace had been opened to non-combatants. "We do not know who or even what the enemy forces from the other world are. However we know that they have hostile intent." Shinzo paused as cameras flashed. He was understandably nervous what he was about to say would make history not just for Japan but the entire world.

"Shutting the Gate would be futile as the potential for another Gate to open in other part of Japan or indeed the world is possible, and this will lead to only more loss of life." Once again he paused, he noticed RT news members frown in disgust and annoyance at their nation's calls had fallen on deaf ears. "Also we will not mar this city with war any further by turning Ginza into a fortress." Some European News agencies grumbled. Just how many people would he be angering today? It didn't matter in the end people would always find reasons to be angry with each other. "Lastly we will not be calling upon our neighbors to fight our nations battles for us. Whatever is on the other side of the Gate is irrelevant, we our joined at the hip to that world and as such we must respond to the threat that lay beyond the Gate. We will send the Self Defense Forces to the other side of the Gate to bring whoever was responsible for this tragedy to justice." More camera flashes and an explosion of voices; Shinzo held up his hands to signal everyone to settle down. "However… we will not go alone I have asked President Ackerman to provide assistance to our Defense Forces and he has agreed. American forces will enter the gate alongside our Defense Forces, and we ask our Allies in Europe and across the world to send assistance if the need arise." More flashes… "Whatever is beyond that Gate is a threat to not just Japan but the entire world, we Japanese and our Allies will respond to and destroy this threat. Thank you that is all." Shinzo left the podium and stood to the left as a roar of hundreds of voices spoke out questioning his decision. The American President then got to the podium and spoke.

"As Americans, Japan is one of our greatest allies and our hearts go out to those who died. Japan has our prayers. I have authorized the Use of the United States Forces Japan to assist the JSDF. America _will_ provide Japan with any and all assistance needed to ensure that this nation and the entire world remain safe. We have all been through the hell of wars and strife but we will come out of this battle on top. Thank you that is all." President Ackermann delivered his speech before stepping away from the podium and letting Prime Minster Shinzo Abe take the Podium again. Great the easy part was over… now was the hard part… the questions.

 **Day 100 Ginza 09:00**

 **Frost stood with** the assembled men of Hunter 2-1 and the USMC 21st MEU. Someone had the bright idea that every branch of the US Military would be present in the Joint Expeditionary Force to what would be now called the "Special Area". It would be a Japanese led operation. It was their first test as a nation since the end of World War Two. Frost looked at his uniform nothing had changed other than the emblem on his right shoulder. It was a Ranger symbol not the sword of Delta Force. After Ginza he had been reassigned to Hunter 2-1; the Task Force needed Spec Ops but JSOC and SOCOM only existed on paper at this point. As such he was tasked with providing Tier One assistance to the Rangers. Truth be told he didn't mind. He had gotten even closer to Yuna as they dealt with the media storm following them being seen helping the civies. They along with Itami were the "Heroes of Ginza" he didn't really feel like a hero. Sure he saved a lot of people but he didn't save. Over eight hundred people died in the attack. Men, women, children, all were slaughtered before the advancing "Romeos" as they had been dubbed. The overall commander of the Joint Expeditionary Force (JEF) LT Gen Hazama was speaking in Japanese. Frost knew that there would be a moment of silence so he was keeping an eye out for when everyone would bow their head in reverence. Frost looked to his new comrades in Hunter 2-1; he wouldn't let them die… not on his watch. And he wouldn't sit an op out due to an injury; this much he swore.

 **First Lieutenant Youji Itami** was not a happy man. Sure he had gotten a promotion and a medal with the accompanying raise in pay, that much was great… what wasn't great was not only did he miss Summer Con, but he was going to miss Winter Con too and the accompanying anime season! It was unbearable. Youji looked up ahead and saw the tanks of both the USMC and JSDF leading the force into the Gate. The first Tank would be an American Abrams tank, one of four that were being sent in. There were some grumbles of discontent in the JSDF that the Americans were going in first. That was fine by him if they wanted to jump in first and get shot to hell that was fine by him. Besides they had more assault experience and more importantly leading the charge seemed like a lot of work and being a slacker he hated work. How he became a ranger was anyone's guess.

 **Sergeant Yuna Kotoro** patted her backpack with her elbow. She smirked she had left the yaoi manga she scored with the Japanese Police when she and Frost did the SAR three months ago. It was safe and in her backpack. That and yesterday she scored some premium weed from a dealer in Akihabara that she intended to light up first chance she got. She briefly wondered if Frost would indulge in some with her; it certainly could mellow him out. It was hard to say though he was too much of a moral paragon at times for his own good. Well if he wouldn't join her then that just meant more for her.

 **Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi** stood amongst the assembled men and women of the JEF. She was eager for combat with the ones who started all of this. She wanted to not only prove to herself but all of Japan that women could kick just as much ass as any man could. She had worked her ass off in boot and was top of her class but had been denied Ranger School because she had a pussy basically. It was infuriating, damn it the Americans had women rangers why couldn't Japan? She looked ahead and saw the American Rangers and in particular the two American heroes of Ginza she could just make out the blue hair of SGT Kotoro and the short blonde hair of SSGT Westbrook. She really did want to meet both of them; they had to be better than the slacker of a 1st LT that had been forced upon her. Shino had a sly grin as an idea came into her mind; maybe if things worked out she could get a transfer to the American Rangers.

 **Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita** lowered his head and closed his eyes as the moment of silence. He contemplated for a moment; they were the first wave of soldiers to enter the Gate; fifteen hundred JGSDF troops followed by five hundred US Marines and a platoon of US Army Rangers. One week from today the second wave would arrive in equal numbers along with the first elements of the French and British Armies who had pledged boots on the ground for the Task Force. The plan was that by the end of the year a total of 15,000 JSDF troops, 5,000 American troops, 2,500 British and 2,500 French soldiers would be on the other side of the gate. Lastly there would be 5,000 NGAs with them private firms for providing logistics and in some cases security. All told it would be thirty thousand men and women, an entire Corps of soldiers. Akira noted that the Americans would provide most of the fixed wing air assets to the battlespace. Akira frowned and thought to himself; _I hope the Americans don't get to eager to spread freedom around on the other side of the Gate._

 **Specialist James Ramirez** felt numb, he hadn't seen his family since the end of the war with Russia and now he was being sent for a god knows how long deployment to another freaking planet. Truth be told the Mexican Ranger was war weary and frankly wanted to get this over with. However he had a duty to his comrades in multicam, and green as he noted the dark green uniforms of the JSDF. He would get the job done… then he would head back to LA

 **PFC Carmen Ramirez** on the other hand, had a completely different mindset from her brother. She was eager to kick some ass. She had been guarding some of the POW camps established after the incident and learned a bit of the enemy language… and enough to learn that enough of the bad guys were sexist pigs. They had sent a force of ten thousand men at arms to this world, lost seven thousand and had the rest captured, yet they had the gale to tell her to literally get back into the kitchen! Bastards! She was going to go there find their emperor and kick his old ass.

 **First Sergeant Mari Kurokawa** had said her prayer for the dead. She saw in the audience some of the kids she and the Americans had saved 100 days ago. They were safe that is what mattered. The air raid sirens began as the makeshift doorway to the Gate opened. The first Tanks rolled through followed by a platoon of JGSDF Type 90s and a Company of American LAV-25s. They were bringing a lot of firepower to the other world… but what would they find there? Surely there had to be noncombatants in the other world. More people to protect, more people to help, as nervous as Mari was she was also excited to meet the people from the other world. Hopefully she could help bring an olive branch to them and show that the people of this world weren't to be feared. Finally the vehicles had all rolled in and the infantry started to march into the gate. First was a company of the JSDF followed by the US Army Rangers, Mari noticed both Yuna and Westbrook in the midst of the Rangers. Mari in all honesty found them strangely fascinating and the more she learned of them from the news, the more they intrigued her. Mari smiled as she thought to herself that she would keep an eye on those two Americans in particular.

As the last of the task force marched into the unknown the world held its breath as a new era in world history had begun. These brave men and women over the next few months would be risking their lives to protect this world. However none of them expected what would come next…


	3. The Waiting Game

**Imperial Capital of Sadera 13:45**

Emperor Molto Sol Augustus slumped on his throne, his breath thick with the scent of fine wine, and his long grey beard stained red around his chin. Unbeknownst to the Emperor, there was a saying from the other world that described him perfectly; "Power Corrupts". He was a repugnant fat little man who had long since fallen to madness and arrogance; absolute power had led the 58 year old man to believing himself invincible, and even divine. He stared at the Legionnaire messenger who had prostrated himself before Emperor Augustus and the Imperial Senate. The man must have come to bring the Emperor news of victory what else could it be? Emperor Augustus had sent two entire Legions of the mighty Imperial Army to the new world; the cities of this new planet must be razed to the ground already, its citizens dead or enslaved and its women already having the seeds of his empire growing in their wombs. Emperor Augustus studied the messenger… no something was wrong, even in his alcohol fueled haze the Emperor could sense the fear in others.

"Speak cur, before I have my Praetorians toss you into a Brazen Bull!" Molto demanded of the sniveling man before him. The man didn't raise his head from the floor but began to speak.

"My… My lord… I fear…" The messenger began to speak before Molto cut him off.

"GOOD!" Molto shouted laughing at the man who was so far beneath him he was little more than an insect. The messenger paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I bring news from the other world; dark terrible news of a horrible defeat. Our mighty legions smashed by their warriors who killed us with impunity." The man began, Molto's temper rose as his eyes widened but he held his tongue for the moment. "Their men seemed weak at first not even raising a hand to defend themselves or their womenfolk at first… but then their warriors arrived in iron sky chariots, that roared louder than the fiercest storms, they spat spears of fire and thunder at our warriors, killing scores with each blasts, swatting our flying legionnaires from the sky as if falcons diving on doves." The man continued; sweat visibly dripping from his brow.

"Then their warriors slide from these mighty chariots from ropes as black as night itself. The soldiers in green and brown were all mages to a man!" The messenger exclaimed panic in his voice as images of that horrible day came flooding back into his mind. "They all held death staffs and amulets of dark unholy metals and they spat lightening at our men, cutting through their armor as if it was little more than a cotton tunic!" The messenger began to sob. He thought of all of his comrades who died in horrible agonizing ways before him, and on a baser level he could sense his own fate; he too was about to die, but he had a duty to tell the truth to his masters.

"We barely managed to escape from their warriors with a handful of slaves and our lives. I myself saw all of my fellow legionnaires die before me at the hands of less than a dozen men. I played dead to avoid meeting the same fate; I only made my escape when I saw that they were not looking in my direction, and even then I only made it out of that world alive by the skin of my teeth." The messenger began to sob as he finished his story to the Emperor who sat silently. The emperor huffed for a moment before sitting upright.

"So you admit then…" The Emperor began causing the messenger to raise his head and look at the Emperor. "You admit YOUR UNMITIGATED COWARDICE!" Molt shouted at the top of his lungs. "AN ENTIRE LEGION OF COWARDS, FOOLS, BASTARDS!" Molto roared before catching his breath for a moment. "When I was your age I burned entire kingdoms to the ground! I had armies that would willingly go to their deaths for me, and yet you had the audacity to flee in the face of the enemy!" Molto scorned the man who could no longer keep his sobs silent as he knew what was coming next. "Tiberius, I want this man skinned alive and paraded before the entire city! Let our people know the fate of cowards!" Molto commanded the leader of the Praetorian Guard who nodded and began to approach the sniveling cur before him drawing his gladius short sword. Then a voice from Molt's immediate right spoke.

"Wait father, let me deal with him." The voice told him as Molto turned to face the speaker. The voice came from a man in his late twenties, who had olive colored skin and dark blonde hair. The man was outwardly handsome but even his pretty face couldn't hide his sadistic and cruel crimson colored eyes. Zorzal El Caesar, Emperor Augustus' eldest son and heir to the imperial throne. Emperor Molto thought him a stupid and violent man, but the truth was there was more to the Crown Prince than he let on.

"I can give the man a far worse fate than death; by nightfall he will beg me to end his pathetic life." Zorzal told his father who calmed for a moment before nodding.

"Very well." Emperor Augustus replied to his son who gave a sadistic grin before standing. "Tiberius send word to our vassal nations and our Legates to gather their armies. You and the entire Pretorian Guard will march on Alnus Hill with them." Molto stood up shakily from his throne and roared. "We shall send a force to the other world that will make Hardy and Emloy themselves tremble in fear of our wrath." Emperor Molto shouted once more. Then from the crowd of the nobles emerged a young female knight with dark red hair and shinning silver and gold trimmed Gothic Plate Armor. At her hip lay a broadsword made from the finest weapon smiths from the Obsidian Hills to the far north.

"My lord, allow me to send a force of knights from my Order to scout our advance. I will personally lead them myself and gain glory for you and your Empire." The woman stated as she knelt before him. The woman was the daughter of a courtesan and as such should have been of little importance to anyone. However this woman was different, she was his daughter and had proven just intelligent and useful enough that Emperor Molto had allowed her to live as one of his children and not a useless whore like her mother. Princess Pina Co Lada, Order Master of the Holy Rose Knights lowered her eyes in reverence to her father waiting his commands.

"No, you and your order are to stay here Pina. Your Knights are a garrison force for the Sadera not frontline warriors, leave the killing and glory to the men." Emperor Molto told her in a more level voice. Her face twitched almost betraying her feelings of disgust and annoyance at her father's chauvinism. She began to voice her objections to him.

"But, your highness, my Order can…" She began before he held a hand up to silence her.

"Silence daughter, I have spoken. I only chose to entertain your Order because it was convenient to me at the time. However, that can change at any moment. Hold your tongue and report back to your knights before I decide to disband your Order." He told her, Pina held her tongue and simply stood and bowed before turning away. Silently she cursed the fat pig whom she shared blood with. Despite the iron heart of her order being entirely made up of noble women, the Order of the Rose Knights were the best fighters in the entire empire. Even though they had in mock battles handedly defeated the Praetorians they still had yet to gain the respect of the nobility. Pina gritted her teeth; one day, she would hold the throne herself, and then, no one would second guess her Order.

 **Imperial Capital of Sadera 14:15**

"Please my lord I beg you I have a family, I have a little girl!" The messenger pleaded to Zorzal and Tiberius who dragged the man by his arms to the dungeons. Zorzal's sadistic grin had turned to an enigmatic mask as he was deep in thought; even Tiberius was unable to fathom what went on in the Crown Prince's mind.

"Shut up." Zorzal said in a level tone as they approached a cell in the palace dungeons. The messenger continued sniveling and pleading as Zorzal opened the heavy wooden and Iron door to the prison cell. Zorzal dragged the man who was now wailing in sorrow and fear into the cell.

"Please!" The man once again pleaded to Zorzal who slapped him and grabbed him by the shoulders giving him a light shake.

"Shut up, I said, and calm down you will not be harmed." Zorzal informed the messenger whose face turned from a look of fear to surprise. The man began to calm before he became silent and nodded his head. "Now…" Zorzal began in a level voice conveying little if any emotion to the increasingly confused man. "Tell me, in great detail, exactly what you saw on the other side of the gate. Tell me about their kingdoms, their people, their soldiers, and their weapons." Zorzal ordered the man who nodded his head and spouted all of the information he could about the other world, he told Zorzal everything from the first moments he entered the gate till his harrowing retreat and marathon run to the imperial capital over the last ten days. Zorzal took everything in, he learned of the flying chariots, the death staffs and amulets, the fire spears that never missed and swatted wyverns out of the sky as if they were mere flies. The man finished his tale to Zorzal in tears once again at having to relive that horrible day.

"That is all I know my lord I swear." The man told Zorzal who nodded and put his hand on the messenger's shoulder, a calculated gesture that while meaning little to Zorzal did inspire a degree of comfort and trust in the messenger.

"What is your name warrior?" Zorzal inquired the man who stuttered a bit.

"It's… Scipio sir…" Scipio told Zorzal who smiled as warmly as he could manage to the beleaguered soldier before speaking.

"Scipio I have one last request for you. You mentioned that you took slaves from the other world and they were bound for the slave markets of Ashar to the south of here. Do you believe it possible that in the personnel effects of some of the slaves might have been a death staff or amulet, and if so could you identify it if I brought it to you?" Zorzal asked Scipio who nodded his head.

"Yes my lord, I believe it is possible and I believe I could identify it for you." Scipio informed Zorzal who gave a slight smirk.

"Alright Scipio, I will have to keep you in this cell for a fortnight, then I will release you and send you to a corner of the empire where the Emperor will not find you or bother you." Zorzal told Scipio whose eyes lit up in excitement at the possibility of not dying. It was a small gesture but Scipio would be far more useful to Zorzal alive than dead.

"My lord, if I may ask… what of my family?" Scipio asked Zorzal who thought for a moment before patting the beleaguered man on his shoulder.

"When I send you to your destination I will have your family follow after you; in the mean time I will make sure they are taken care of and will send your monthly salary to them in your stead." Zorzal informed Scipio who bowed down and kissed the Prince's feet in thanks.

"Thank you my lord, thank you so much, blessing be upon you!" Scipio cried to Zorzal who silently grimaced in annoyance; as much as he liked someone kissing his feet he preferred if it was a virginal noble girl or at the very least his pet.

"Rise Scipio and know that you and your family are safe. Tiberius and I must go now but my men will bring food and water shortly to you." Zorzal told the man who nodded in gratitude to him once more. Zorzal and Tiberius left Scipio, given his sadistic reputation one would think that Zorzal would have executed Scipio after he was no longer useful; however this was not the case. Zorzal after years of experience had learned that often compassion or at least faux compassion can gain the loyalty of others much easier and reliably than sadism. Zorzal then turned to Tiberius and spoke.

"Tiberius, I don't want you or your men to head to Alnus hill with the rest of the legions." Zorzal informed the Legate of the Praetorians who faced Zorzal with a look of surprise.

"But my lord… your father ordered me to…" Tiberius began before Zorzal silenced him.

"I want you to muster the Praetorians along with the best mages, weapon smiths and alchemists you can find and march on Ashar. When you arrive there look for the slaves recently taken from the other world. If you head fast you may arrive before they are sent to market." Zorzal explained to Tiberius who remained silent but listening to the Crown Prince. "When you arrive look for anything that might resemble one of the death staffs or amulets among their belongings, I am sure they are in the hands of the legionnaires now as spoils of war; but if you present to them an imperial order and promise them large compensations I am sure that you will be able to loosen their pockets." Zorzal ordered Tiberius who gave a curt nod and affirmation that he would obey.

"When you have gathered the items wait in the city for a few months then return to Sadera; by then the battle should be over for better or for worse. When you return, seek out Scipio and have him determine which are the weapons that he spoke of and have the alchemists and such examine them, learn the secrets of the other world's magic." Zorzal told his loyal guard who nodded before speaking.

"Yes my lord. If I may ask how will we hide our missing numbers to the other Legates, and what do you plan on doing in the meantime my lord?" Tiberius asked Zorzal who reached his pet's cage. Before entering he turned to Tiberius and grinned.

"I will assemble a mage corps to march in your stead, and as for me; I plan on visiting the frontlines with the Legates, oh and one more thing…" Zorzal chuckled before continuing. "Bring me back a cute slave girl if you can; young and a virgin if possible." Zorzal said as he gave a light slap to the Legate who smiled and nodded. Zorzal entered the room and spotted his pretty little pet. She had white hair and fair skin both as white as snow, her dark lifeless red eyes turned to meet him and her rabbit ears drooped down as she stood up. "You know what to do." He simply stated as she took off her robes before approaching him and beginning to undress him.

She had once been a queen to her people, a proud and vicious warrior race of demi-humans called Warrior Bunnies, three years ago, the Empire declared war on the race and after months of bloody battles had finally besieged the sole city of the Warrior Bunnies. The siege was in its second week when the Bunnies realized they could not win. That is when their Queen Tyuule came to Zorzal and offered to sell herself into bondage if he but spare her people. He agreed. The defenses came down and the Empire entered the city. Zorzal made Tyuule order her people out of the city and to a nearby hill overlooking the besieged stronghold. Tyuule begged the prince to spare her people and to not break his word, and he didn't. He did not kill or enslave any other demi-human that day; he just ordered the city torched and the Bunnies cast to the winds as nomads. After all he did say he would spare her people; but he didn't say anything about their property.

Tyuule pulled down his trousers and took him with her mouth; he placed his hand on her head and guided her motions as pleasure filled his body. Despite this he couldn't fully enjoy himself as he was distracted by thoughts of the other world and its mysterious warriors. The tale Scipio told seemed fantastical almost too much to believe, but the fear and sorrow in the man's eyes told Zorzal he spoke the truth. Zorzal pulled Tyuule's hair and then grabbed her by the throat and tossed her to the bed. She coughed for a moment before regaining her composure and spreading her legs for him. He stood between her legs and entered her, thrusting violently into her, as she let out a light gasp.

Whatever magic the mage warriors of the other world used, it could upon observation be understood. Every magic, no matter how fantastical had a set of rules and guidelines that could be deciphered and understood. Perhaps upon doing this they could emulate the magic themselves, or at the very least understand the magic enough to counter it somehow.

Zorzal grunted softly as he climaxed inside the former Warrior Bunny Queen, her fluids mixed with his as he withdrew. He smirked as he got dressed, she may have had tears in her eyes but her body betrayed her true feelings. As Zorzal left his pet he thought to himself. _After the killing of Alnus is finished, it would be time to enact his true goals. And when that happened there would be more blood spilt, this time however, it would be a lot closer to home._

 **Alnus Hill D-Day plus 6 10:00**

"This… is… too… much… WORK!" Youji shouted as he heaved another load of dirt from the trench line he and his men had been digging. They had been at it for days now ever since they arrived to the strange new world they found themselves in. Youji looked out over the lip of the trench and saw as US Marines and JGSDF personnel planted claymores in the tall grass leading up the hill to their positions.

Youji thought to himself; this didn't really seem like an alien world to him. If anything this seemed like old southern Europe. They had been here for almost a week and done nothing but field work. It had been decided by LT Gen Hazama that they didn't have enough manpower to advance out into the field without leaving the Gate exposed to enemy attack. As such the majority of the soldiers had been digging in waiting for the second wave of troops to arrive in another week's time. As of yet the only unit that had done some real exploring of this world was the one SOF unit brought by the JGSDF; who as far as Youji knew anyway was no farther than a few kilometers into the forest that was about twenty five kilometers away.

"Ah it isn't so bad sir; at least the weather is nice." One of his men Sergeant Kurata informed him. Youji scowled in annoyance. Kurata was like him an otaku; however the younger man didn't have a lazy streak a mile wide like Youji.

"Maybe but we really shouldn't have to be doing this, especially when we have construction equipment right here with us." Youji replied dryly as he gestured to the nearby bulldozers and dump trucks busily working on what would become an eventual airfield for fixed wing combat aircraft and rotary wing assets.

"They have an important job to do sir. Without them we won't be getting any air assets any time soon." Sergeant First Class Tomita stated to Youji who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine but how do you explain those clowns over there?" Youji said pointing to a nearby Type 90 tank, its commander sitting on the ring of the top of the turret. "They haven't done any work since we got here nearly a week ago." Youji stated with some clear annoyance in his voice. Tomita shrugged before he replied in a level tone.

"They have an important job sir; they are on guard duty in case the enemy appears." He informed the beleaguered First Lieutenant. Then a female voice full of scorn spoke.

"Oh quit your bellyaching _sir."_ Shino Kuribayashi retorted putting extra scorn into the word "sir". It was clear that she didn't really like him; and it was also clear that he really didn't care.

"You're going to talk that way to an officer Sergeant?" Youji probed with little interest in his voice as he continued to dig the trench section his unit had been assigned. Shino gave a sly grin as she gave her reply.

"Whatever do you mean _sir,_ I am just being as respectful to you as I would any other officer in the Self Defense Forces." _Who also happens to be a lazy good for nothing otaku;_ was the unspoken thought Shino had as she used her E-Tool to toss some dirt out of the trench. Youji groaned as he continued digging the trench line; how did he get saddled with such a rotten bunch of subordinates?

I just wonder what we are going to find in this world once we have enough manpower to get rolling." Private Hitsoshi Furuta stated to no one in particular. Kurata was the first to reply.

"I know what we are going to find!" Kurata began as he shoveled more soft dirt. "We are going to find all sorts of awesome and cute fantasy creatures!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Like what Sergeant, do tell?" Akira Tomita stated deadpan, sweat glistening from his brow.

"Uh, well like you know like dragons and griffons." He began with before getting a gleam in his eyes. "And cat girls! Yeah cat girls with big titties and in a maid outfit… oof!" Kurata was interrupted by Shino slapping the back of his head hard enough to knock him off balance.

"Otaku Pervert!" She exclaimed in disgust as he cried out and rubbed his head.

"Now, now play nice you two. If you want to fight settle it in a sanctioned grappling match." Youji stated in a monotone voice.

"Back in my day if we wanted to see fantasy creatures we had to walk fifteen kilometers to the nearest cinemas." Came the voice of the oldest man in the unit Tetsuya Nishina the XO of Yoji's unit. Youji briefly looked at the smiling fifty year old soldier and sighed.

"Sure, old man, whatever you say." Youji replied as he went back to work. Shino then spoke once more.

"Damn it why did I get saddled with the unit filled with otaku losers? I bet the Americans don't have to put up with this crap!" Shino growled in clear annoyance. A far more feminine and altogether nice voice replied.

"Oh I think it's nice that Kurata has a hobby of his own." Mari Kurokawa told Shino who just rolled her eyes in clear disgust.

"It's a trash hobby if you ask me." Shino muttered under her breath. Kurata still rubbing his head then looked to Mari.

"Thanks Mari Nee-San." He stated, receiving a warm smile and a rub on the head from Mari. Youji then groaned once more as he wished to himself that he hadn't gotten out of bed this morning.

 **Alnus Hill D-Day plus 6 11:00**

Frost hammered in another set of nails into the wooden support beam for the trench line that had finally been finished. Frost wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at a job well done. His bones ached from six ten hour days of near constant labor but as he had been taught in his training, "every ounce of sweat during peace was one less drop of blood spilt in war". Frost looked to the other members of his squad; Dunn and McCoy were absent, mine placing detail if memory served; while the other four members of the squad were there in the trench line with him.

Frost got another wooden plank and lined it up just below the previous plank and began to hammer a nail into the top right corner. Milling about just above the trench was a squad of marines who were on guard detail. Lt Gen Hazama had organized the work details in such a way that work was being conducted around the clock, a four hour shift for one squad while another was on guard detail and another was resting, it had shown results as all around the hill mighty trench lines and fortifications had been dug; killing fields established, mortars pre-sighted for fire missions and sniper posts designated.

If the army that attacked Ginza was anything to go by, it would be impossible for the Empire or whoever these people were from even making it close to the FOB. A shadow appeared over Frost who looked up to see a figure standing atop the trench in front of him, masked by the glare of the sun behind her it took Frost a moment for his eyes to adjust in order to see who it was.

"Hey there guys." A Spanish accented voice greeted him as he took in the stranger. She was wearing MARPAT BDUs and held an M249 SAW in her hands. She had dark brown colored skin with deep dark brown eyes that held a fire in them that spoke volumes about her personality, short cropped black hair going down to just a few centimeters above her shoulder blades. Even through her Kevlar Frost was able to tell she had a rather large bust size and an inviting figure. "And hello to you to D-boy." She said with a sly grin as she met his eyes.

"Uh… hi." Frost simply replied to the mysterious figure. James Ramirez tossed dropped his shovel as he looked up at the woman and spoke.

"What do you want Carmen?" He asked the female marine who looked at the Ranger Specialist with a chuckle.

"Oh I just wanted to see my big brother and see how you guys were doing." Carmen replied it was just then when Frost noticed her name tag reading "C. Ramirez".

"You never told me you had a sister James." Yuna stated to James who groaned, meanwhile Carmen's smile merely gotten wider as she looked at her brother the same way a cat might look at a cornered mouse.

"Oh really James, you aren't telling your friends about your Marine little sister. What is the matter are you suddenly ashamed of your baby sister?" Carmen purred to James who exhaled and looked to his comrades.

"Yuna, gentlemen; this is my "darling" baby sister Carmen she is also apparently apart of the Joint Expeditionary Force to the Special Region." James explained to the squad; Oliver Sutherland was the first too speak to Carmen, as he slicked back his black hair and smiled at her.

"Hey there devil dog, I am Oliver, you can call me Ollie." He told Carmen who just took a quick glance at him.

"Hey." She simply stated before looking back to James, Oliver looked like a scorned dog and sighed. "So big brother, aren't you going to introduce me to the two heroes of Ginza?" She prodded her older brother who grumbled in annoyance.

"Carmen this is Yuna Kotoro our designated marksmen." James said as he nodded in the direction of Yuna who smiled at Carmen before speaking.

"Hi Carmen I am Yuna it is nice to meet you." She said to Carmen as she held out a hand; Carmen knelt down and grasped Yuna's hand a cat like smile on her face as she looked into Yuna's eyes.

"Well it's an honor to meet you Miss Kotoro." Carmen purred to the blue haired Ranger who was taken aback by the young female Marine and blushed lightly. Carmen snickered a bit as she stood and then looked towards Frost.

"And this is Derek Westbrook, aka Frost." James explained as Carmen hopped down into the trench and slinked towards Frost. Frost backed up a bit as she closed in on him; noticing this She grinned before speaking.

"What's wrong wandering eyes getting cold feet suddenly?" She chided him. Frost regained his composure before sticking out his hand and offering it to Carmen, who smile widened as she took his hands in both of her hands before speaking.

"Hey… Um I am Frost, I mean Derek it is nice to meet you Carmen." Frost told the Marine who grinned widely at him revealing her perfect white teeth.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine D-Boy, I have wanted to meet the two American Heroes of Ginza for months now." She told Frost who wasn't sure how to quite take her statements and was taken off guard by this marine's… aggressiveness. What were here intentions towards him and Yuna for that matter? Before she or Frost could say anything else Lieutenant Foley spoke.

"If you are done harassing my squad Private Ramirez we have a lot of work to do and little time. So I would like to ask you to leave Private." Foley growled to Carmen who looked to Foley for a moment.

"Yes sir, I will leave you all be then." She told Foley before looking back to Frost and speaking. "I will see you around… Frost." Carmen claimed to Frost before turning and getting out of the Trench and walking away. "Stay classy D-Boy!" She shouted as she headed back to her squad. Foley shook his head before James spoke to the squad.

"Well that's my sister folks, god help us all." He simply stated before Oliver chimed in.

"I think… I think I am in love guys." He told them James looked to the young Ranger and narrowed his eyes.

"And I think you are hopeless." James deadpanned.

 **Alnus Hill D-Day Plus Six 12:00**

Shino Kuribayashi took another bite of her MRE, chicken and rice. She chewed the bland meal and swallowed. Her short brown hair was messy as the sweat dried. In front of her on the other side of the table sat her idiot lieutenant who was busy talking to Kurata about something she frankly didn't give a shit about; something about Mei-Com or something or rather. It was grating she really didn't like otaku as far as she was concerned they were all fat NEETs at heart. Behind Lieutenant Itami were the American Ranger unit eating their own MREs. Damn how lucky they must be to not get stuck with losers… it was so unfair to her. She kept staring at the Americans; if only she was with them instead of the JSDF she would be a Ranger by now and running spec ops missions with them as opposed to being stuck under the command of the world's laziest junior officer who only got promoted because he had the fortune of being in the right place at the right time.

"Did you read that one Mei-Com Manga where…" Kurata asked Itami before Shino slammed her palms on the table and spoke.

"That's it… if I hear Mei-Com come out of either of your mouths one more time I swear I am going to…" Shino trailed off trying to get her temper in check. The Lieutenant looked at her with a look of apathy in his eyes.

"You'll do what?" He asked her in a monotone disinterested voice. She took a deep breath and then smiled.

"You know what, I think I will go and hang out with the Americans, and build some camaraderie between nations." She said doing her best to have a friendly tone. She grabbed her MRE and started to walk around the table.

"Just don't start any fights." The Lieutenant told her as she snorted. She walked around to an empty seat by the man she recognized as Staff Sergeant Westbrook. He looked up at her with his deep blue eyes and spoke.

"Uh hey, do you need something?" He asked her in English she smiled back at him before speaking.

"Oh I was just wondering if the seat next to is taken?" She asked the young Ranger who shook his head and gestured for her to sit down.

"No it's open; I am Staff Sergeant Westbrook." He said to her as she sat down holding out his hand to greet her. She grasped his hand and shook it.

"Hello I am Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi it's nice to meet you." She chimed to Westbrook as she sat down doing her best to seem as friendly as possible. One by one the Rangers greeted her. Shino asked them about small personal stuff at first trying to break the ice. She asked where they were all from, if they were married, had kids things of that natures, all to lead up to what she really wanted to ask them.

"So I was wondering guys; you guys have actually faced the enemy that we are facing here in combat, what exactly were they like?" She asked them. The squad thought for a moment before Yuna spoke.

"Well I guess it was like fighting a bunch of angry people at a renaissance fair or something. They were mostly armed with nothing but swords and spears, it was really strange frankly, and to be honest after we got some actual fire arms it was actually pretty unfair for them, they didn't really stand much chance after that." Yuna explained to Shino who nodded her head, it was strange how could the people of this world be so primitive but have the ability to travel between dimensions.

"What were they like with their swords though were they actually competent fighters?" Shino asked them, Dunn nodded his head and was the first to reply.

"I would say they were or at least as far as Roman soldiers go they were pretty good. It didn't matter how many waves we mowed down with rifles or grenades; they held formation and kept coming after us." Dunn explained to Shino who nodded intently.

"Yeah, I have to hand it to them they had some pretty good unit discipline if they could take that many causalities without actually breaking formation." Westbrook stated to the group as a whole; he then thought for another moment. "Although I think more worrisome than the Romeos themselves were the dragons, the fact that they had fire breathing flying monsters at their command certainly was a surprise. Granted the dragons were no match for Apaches and fighter jets; but, it does make me wonder if they have dragons what other creatures they may have." Westbrook stated to the group who nodded thoughtfully. Shino smiled and slapped Westbrook on the back before speaking.

"Eh I am sure whatever they are they won't be anything you can't handle. Besides I saw the footage of you killing a dragon by shoving thermite in its eye; that had to be some of the coolest shit I think I have ever seen!" Shino said excitedly. Shino remembered nearly spitting her beer out laughing the first time she saw the security camera footage showing the young American shoving a fucking grenade into a dragon's eye. She recorded that scene and had to instant replay it a few times; it was just that fucking awesome in her opinion. Westbrook shrugged before speaking.

"I don't know; the time I hijacked a Russian submarine and launched missiles at the Russian Navy was pretty cool as well. I don't think I have done anything that has ever quite topped that." Westbrook informed her with a confident voice; Shino nearly did a spit-take.

"Wha… wha…What!? You were the one who hijacked the Oscar II in New York!?" Shino demanded her eyes practically sparkling with excitement. Westbrook cocked his head and smirked a bit.

"Yeah that was me and my old Delta Team." He simply stated as Yuna had a flat look on her face and he winced as an audible thump was heard. "Ouch… Yuna you kicked me." He stated to the blue haired women across from him. Yuna smiled innocently.

"Sorry!" She chimed, the smile never leaving her face. Shino then took Westbrook's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"You have to tell me about all the cool shit you did during the war ok!" Shino more demanded than asked which seemed to take Westbrook off guard momentarily.

"Uh, sure anytime you and I are free, I will be more than happy to.. Ahh." He winced again as another thud could be heard.

"Oops sorry, I think I had a leg cramp." Yuna stated innocently still smiling at the former Delta and Shino. Shino had made up her mind, if all of the things he did during the war with Russia were even half as cool as the submarine incident, then he was as far as she was concerned, the living embodiment of badass. If he was single she would totally ask him…

"Hey is my Sergeant bugging you guys?" A voice from behind her spoke. Turning her head she saw Lieutenant Itami, starring back at them. Westbrook and the others barring Yuna shook their heads.

"Oh no it's fine we have no problems here sir." Sergeant Dunn told Itami who shrugged.

"Yes everything is fine go back to minding your own business." Shino told her commander who huffed before speaking.

"I can't believe I am missing my anime for this mildly military bullshit." He simply stated before Westbrook spoke up.

"Actually sir, I have some anime episodes downloaded on my smart phone, you are more than welcome to watch them if you'd like." He told her as Shino's heart dropped.

"No." She whispered to herself. Please by all that is holy; make it so she heard that wrong. Lieutenant Itami's eyes lit up as he faced Westbrook.

"Do you have Mei-Com?" He asked Westbrook who nodded his head.

"Yeah the entire first and second season; they have English subtitles on but I am sure that you can ignore them." He replied before Lieutenant Itami embraced Westbrook and pressed his face up against the younger American rubbing them together.

"I LOVE YOU MAN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!" Itami shouted as Westbrook looked visibly uncomfortable.

"I am glad you are happy sir, but can you stop rubbing your face against mine?" He asked Itami who continued rubbing their faces together.

"No way, your face is too soft." Itami simply replied to Westbrooks distress.

"Back in my day, they only did this sort of thing in the Navy." Master Sergeant Nishina stated. Shino got a glance at the other rangers who were mostly rolling their eyes at the Lieutenant with the exception of Yuna who was blushing and grinning.

"I can make a Yaoi doujin out of this!" She exclaimed. Her too… ALL THREE OF THE HEROES OF GINZA WERE FUCKING OTAKU!

 **Alnus Hill D-Day plus Six 23:56**

Sergeant First class Akira Tomita and Private Furuta stood guard over one of the recently constructed trench lines staring through night vision googles at the empty plains below the FOB. Guard duty on nights like this were far from interesting, they were some of the dullest parts of military life. The best way it could be described to a civilian would be the equivalent of being stuck in line for eight hours at a time, all the while being forced to remain vigilant less the minute chance of something happening going unnoticed. Usually a Howa Type 64 battle rifle was not a particularly heavy weapon to hold onto for someone with military training to hold onto. But after nearly for hours the nearly five kilogram rifle began to become heavy.

"Do you see anything Hitsoshi?" Akira asked the younger private who grunted in reply.

"No I haven't just stars and empty fields." The private told him. The dyed green fields and skies of the night were an almost hypnotic sight for Akira as he fought his desire to close his eyes and drift off. It was almost the half way point for their guard shift. Just four more hours and they would be relieved by some more JGSDF troopers. Akira heard some soft whirling as a nearby Abrams tank rotated its turret a few degrees. Akira and Hitsoshi turned to face the tank for a moment. The unlucky tank crew was on the same watch detail that they were on.

"Abrams tank… that can spread a lot of freedom around." Akira deadpanned eliciting a snort from Hitsoshi.

"Yeah 120mm at a time." He simply replied. The usually serious and stoic Sergeant had a ghost of a smile appear on his face. The Americans in Japan always had a reputation of shoot first ask questions later, usually leading to depictions of gun crazy Americans emptied hundreds of rounds into "evil doers". The rampant military adventurism of it leaders in the last fifteen years had earned the ire of more than a few nations.

However despite this Akira had to admit, from the ones he had met so far during this excursion to this new world, the interactions had mostly been positive and they seemed like they genuinely wanted to help Japan in this time of national crisis. However despite this it didn't mean that Akira was prepared to give up taking the piss out of the self-proclaimed "leader of the free world".

In the distance a vehicle emerged from the tree lines; one of the SOF units undoubtedly. Akira noted how fast the recon vehicle was moving towards them and gestured to Hitsoshi who flicked the safety off his rifle before heading over to the Abrams to use the infantry to tank phone mounted on the top of the turret. Akira took his safety off as more soldiers from the FOB started to gather near the trench line weapons at the ready. The recon vehicle got within two hundred meters of their position when the tank flashed its lights causing the LAV to slow to a stop. The driver got out along with three other men. They approached them. They were all members of the SOF troopers, Akira recognized them. He approached Akira and spoke.

"We need to see Overlord Actual; we have spotted an enemy formation marching on our location." He informed Akira who nodded and cleared a path for the commandoes.

"How many Romeos?" An American soldier asked the leader of the commandos who turned his head over his shoulder as he passed.

"Well over one hundred thousand." He replied. Akira's eyes went wide as he realized the battle of Alnus Hill was about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: As some might already be able to tell I am going off canon a bit. I am trying to do things a little differently than how most other stories in this fandom handle things. I am still going to be hitting all of the high notes of the series, but i plan on expanding on certain events and modifying others. Also if it wasn't already obvious i have done some minor characterization changes to some of the Empire characters to make them a bigger and more substantial threat to the cast. Anyways next up is the battle of Alnus hill, I can't wait to see you all there.**

 **ps feel free to PM me if you have any questions or comments :)**


	4. Battle of Two Alliances

**Fortified Camp Alnus Forest 19:00 Local Time D-Day Plus 14**

The sun set behind the distant mountains to his west, as Zorzal El Caesar approached the walled camp of the Allied Armies. He had hunched over and used his mighty golden ivory handled Warhammer as a walking stick. Adorned in the rags of a beggar, he hunched over and skulking towards the entrance of the Imperial Camp. He didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself; the last thing that he wanted was to attract the attention of an assassin, whether the assassin in question belonged to the enemy's or even his brother Diabo's death cults, it was still a risk Zorzal wanted to avoid. Zorzal was within ten meters of the camp when the guards atop the high walls shouted down to him.

"Halt, who goes there?" The guard demanded of the crown prince who did his best to stay in character.

"Please sir, I am but a humble beggar, looking for some kindly saints to spare some coin for this tired old man." Zorzal replied back, in his free hand he reached into the neck of his rob and pulled out the Imperial Family Crest; he flashed it to the guards, before placing the crest back underneath his robs. The guards' eyes widened and the Centurion barked an order to his men to open the gates. Seconds later the wooden gates swung inwards and a score of legionnaires knelt down in rows flanking the path into the camp.

"My lord, you honor us with your presence." The lead legionnaire humbly stated to the Crown Prince of the Empire. Zorzal stalked forward into the camp and the gates swung shut. Zorzal removed his hood and stood upright removing a fake grey beard and swinging his Warhammer over his shoulder.

"Rise brave legionnaires, this is no place for formalities." Zorzal replied back to the soldiers of the Empire. Zorzal looked to the Centurion and approached him. "I am looking for the command tent where our Legates are meeting with the kings of Elbe and Mudwan; I must speak with them before tomorrow's battle." Zorzal explained to the leader of this Cohort.

"They are in the center of the camp, meeting as we speak my Lord. I can have my men escort you to them if you desire." The Centurion informed him. Zorzal gave a brief nod and the Centurion barked orders to his men to form up around the Prince and escort him to his destination. "This way my Lord." The Centurion stated as he began to lead Zorzal to the command tent. Zorzal gazed out upon the awe inspiring sight of one hundred and twenty thousand soldiers of the Allied Armies, assembled in one place, preparing to march on Alnus Hill to face the unknown enemy. It was the largest deployment of men at arms in the entire history of this world. Never before had so many been deployed to a single battlefield, and in any other circumstances Zorzal would have called the deployment utterly absurd. The logistical challenge of feeding and equipping an army so massive was almost too much for the Empire to undertake. Zorzal looked to some of the legionnaires, some seemed confident, others… not so much.

"What's wrong soldier? Speak your mind." Zorzal said to a fresh faced legionnaire who couldn't have been much older than eighteen years old. The legionnaire briefly made eye contact with the prince before turning his eyes forward. "It's alright, you can speak your mind to me; we are all soldiers on the same battlefield here." Zorzal said to the young man who then began to nervously speak.

"It… it just, doesn't seem right my Lord." The man told Zorzal who cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh and why is that?" He chided the young man who gulped and began to sweat.

"I have heard rumors sir… rumors that the enemy had annihilated two entire legions on the other side of the gate. Twenty thousand men gone in seconds from what I have heard from my comrades in arms. I just… I just wonder what kind of sorcery the enemy has to swallow up that many men." The legionnarie informed Zorzal who thought for a moment. It appeared that words of Scipio's tale had left the senate's halls and onto the common streets.

"What is your name soldier?" Zorzal asked the man who took a moment to reply, seemingly unsure if answering was a wise decision.

"It is Aemilius, my Liege." Aemilius informed Zorzal who smiled and patted the man on his shoulder.

"Steady your heart young Aemilius; follow your commander's orders and guard your comrade's lives, and they will guard yours. We are the Imperial Army, no enemy is beyond our abilities; and always remember…" Zorzal paused and leaned in closer to Aemilius. "We have mages as well." Zorzal said with a smile. The young man did his best to smile back to the Crown Prince, but seemed unconvinced. "You will live through to see the end of this battle Aemilius I give you my word as a sovereign." Zorzal stated to the frightened young soldier.

"Than…Thank you my Lord." Aemilius replied. Zorzal had a plan for the coming battle, one that if effective would leave the Imperial Legions intact. That was the reason he was here today, having flown for two days on the back of his mighty wyvern Aquileia. In a short while he would meet with the Legates away from the commanders of the vassal nations and explain to them his plan, and the future of the empire would be secured.

 **Command Tent Allied Army Fortified Camp 20:24 local time**

He was called many things by those who knew him, but perhaps his most famous name was Duran the Wolf of Elbe. Standing over the command table in his jet black armor and black wolf pelt cloak he struck an imposing figure. Resting his hands on the mighty great sword Long Fang his eyes danced over the battle map before him.

"The enemy scouts must know that we are here now. We should strike before they can construct fortifications and draw the battle into a siege." The King of Mudwan informed the other commanders who nodded. It was the Imperial Supreme Commander who was the first to reply.

"Oh come now, even if we must siege the hill, my legions are masters of such warfare and several skilled engineer guilds have accompanied my forces. Any barricade they construct, we can tear down with brute force or with mage craft if necessary." Legatus Crassius stated arrogantly to assembled commanders.

"What good is laying siege to the hill if they can resupply themselves through the Gate Legatus? We must strike soon, now if possible." Duran explained to the Imperial officer who glared back at him.

"My men need to rest and recover from months of hard marches. We did not have the luxury of arriving here early Wolf." Crassius stated to Duran, who stared impassively into his fellow commander's eyes. "Besides the enemy is only ten thousand strong by most estimates we outnumber them a dozen to one." He further explained to Duran who thought for a moment. It was a small force that the enemy had sent at least a third of the size it should have been in order to conquer the empire. Perhaps the rumors of the battle on the other side of the gate were exaggerated. Perhaps the battle hadn't been so one sided in their favor and they had suffered heavy losses and could only send this force to simply guard the gate from a further attack. It would make sense as the enemy, soldiers in green and brown simply stood their ground on the hill and beside it in some strange stone roadways they had constructed beside the hill.

"Enough everyone, we are all allies here, it is time to act as such." A voice came from beyond the entrance of the tent. A figure in a grey robe emerged from the entrance. A handsome man in his late twenties with blonde hair and crimson eyes, Duran instantly recognized the man as Prince Zorzal. The assembled commanders bowed before the Crown Prince who signaled them to rise. "Gentlemen, I have come to advise and observe the battle, what say yee?" Zorzal stated to the generals, Crassius spoke

"Aye my Liege, you may, will you be joining us on the field of glorious conquest?" The Legatus asked the Prince who shook his head.

"Alas my wounds and exhaustion from my battles across the Narrow Sea still vex me; as such I will only be present as an advisor and observer." Zorzal explained to the leaders of the Allied Armies. "What is our plan of action Legates?" He inquired of the men assembled. Crassius being the Imperial Officer spoke.

"My plan is a direct frontal assault on Alnus Hill with my Legions, the Knights of the Orders Broken Star and Black Rams will strike their right flank here." He explained as he pointed to the map showing the strange roads that the enemy from the other world had assembled. "We believe that is a weak point in their defenses, and we can use it to flank and surround the hill." Crassius told Zorzal who nodded and took in the information. "And we plan on using the goblins and ogres auxiliary forces along with the riders of the Mudwan Kingdom to strike the left Flank." Craassius told Zorzal who then held up a hand as if to ask a question. "Yes my Liege?"

"What scouting have you done of the enemy?" Zorzal asked Crassius, who then stumbled for words.

"Uh… um enough my lord, we know that the enemy is only ten thousand strong and we can overwhelm them with sheer numbers if necessary." Crassius explained to Zorzal who shook his head.

"If we don't know the enemy's true strength then the chance of a defeat is present. You brought the Auxilia with you did you not?" Zorzal asked Crassius who nodded his head.

"Yes two thousand Blood Riders from across the Narrow Sea, feral and savage men who lust for battle." Crassius explained. Blood Riders, a nomadic tribe of fearsome warriors known for their impressive tattoos and long braided hair. It was said that they were nearly unbeatable in single combat.

"I suggest we send the Auxilia and the wyvern riders in first, to raid the enemy position, sap their men of their strength, and kill some of their champions if possible. After that the Blood Riders and our air forces will return and report on the enemy strength and we will send in the Legions from Mudwan, League and Elbe along with the Knightly Orders to strike their forces." Zorzal suggested. Duran noticed a look of pride on the King of Mudwan's face and the Duke of League's face at the suggestion; however Duran was warry of Zorzal's motives. Why would he voluntarily hand over the Empire's glory to the Allied Armies, what was his end game in this battle?

"What!? But sire, the Imperial Army is our finest troops they should lead the charge!" Crassius exclaimed to Zorzal whose facial expression remained impassive.

"Why general, you said yourself that your men were tired from the long march, and as such required rest. Wouldn't it be wiser for you and your men to wait through this engagement? Besides there will be plenty of chances for glory in the following battles as we once again cross through the gate to conquer the enemy's world." Zorzal explained to the Legatus who relented. Zorzal was right; the men of the Imperial Legions were exhausted and needed rest to perform at their optimum efficiency. Crassius pondered for a moment before speaking.

"As you wish Sire, the allied kingdoms and Auxilia shall strike first." Crassius replied with some measure of disappointment in his voice. Zorzal smiled and put his hands on the table.

"Then it is settled, the Allied Armies will strike at dawn on the morrow." Zorzal stated to grumbles of agreement. Zorzal then approached Duran and spoke.

"Hello my Wulfen friend, how are you?" The Crown Prince asked the Elben King who gazed upon the young prince with his one good eye.

"I am… Troubled my Lord." Duran simply stated to Zorzal who smirked smugly.

"Oh is the famed Wolf of Elbe suddenly losing his fangs?" Zorzal chided the elder king who did his best to crack a smile.

"No, it is not about the coming battle, I have confidence that we shall obtain victory in the field of battle… however, there is another matter that has arisen that is of great concern to me." Duran explained to Zorzal who understood the unspoken message to speak in private. They went to the edge of the tent and began to speak in a hushed tone.

"What is it, what has you so concerned Duran?" Zorzal inquired of the old warrior who glanced to see the other kings and Legates speaking amongst each other.

"Orcs have been sighted in the Iron Isles." He explained to the Prince who looked at him impassively.

"We always have had orc pirates in the Iron Isles why are you so concerned now?" Zorzal asked Duran who formulated his words.

"It wasn't a lone pirate ship; no… my naval forces stated that it was a pirate fleet, five ships in total; a small fleet but more than we have ever seen in one place for two hundred years." Duran explained to Zorzal who nodded his head.

"Judging by your tone and expression, I am guessing that you believe this is merely a prelude to a larger invasion force, am I correct?" Zorzal inquired of the Elben King who nodded.

"Yes, I believe another Orc horde may have selected a Warlord, and is preparing an invasion of Falmart. To that end I have dispatched my eldest son Robb to root out the Pirates in the Iron Isles to confirm my suspicions." Duran explained to Zorzal who pondered for a moment.

"I will be sure to relay the information to my father, and seek his council on the matter. If an invasion of Falmart by the Green Skins is on the horizon we must end this current war quickly or face destruction." Zorzal explained to Duran who nodded his head.

"Aye, I concur. Sadly this is all the information that I have at this time on the matter." Duran explained to Zorzal who smirked and nodded. "Anyways, I was not informed that you had returned from The continent beyond the Narrow Sea, how went your quest?" Duran inquired of Zorzal who laughed and shook his head.

"Quest, more like a hopeless and pointless war in Slavers Bay. Somehow I ended up as the chosen champion of the city of Komora leading their armies against Arpeggio, her endless horde of "Freedmen" and her army of Unsullied. No matter how many of them we killed the freed slaves kept coming shouting "Kill the Masters, Kill the Masters", it was a nightmare Duran." Zorzal bluntly informed the Elben King.

"Aye, it seems as such. Did you face Arpeggio in single combat?" Duran inquired to Zorzal who shook his head.

"No, I only saw her from a distance; however I did fight someone from your kingdom." Zorzal paused and Duran raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and who might that have been?" He asked the Prince of the Empire, who laughed.

"Yao the King Slayer, the Dark Elf mercenary had been fighting alongside Arpeggio's army." Zorzal stated and Duran's eye went wide. Yao Ha Dushi was famous or rather Infamous on the continent of Falmart. Nearly a century ago, she had killed the King of Tarth and mounted his head on a spike atop the castle walls as his kingdom had burned. Her exploits only became more fantastical from there.

"Since you are here today I assume you killed her?" Duran asked the Prince who shook his head.

"No, no I narrowly had head removed from shoulders by the darkie. If it wasn't for my bodyguards throwing themselves at her and being cut down in droves I would have joined them as a corpse in the empty desert. I had to flee the city, with Aquileia as Arpeggio and Yao breached the walls of the city and slaughtered the defenders." Zorzal explained to Duran who stroked his beard in thought.

"Well that is neither here nor there now, no use dwelling on it. Besides I hear that Arpeggio went back to Lindon after setting up a new government in Slavers Bay, calling it Salvation Bay now, and who know what Yao is doing probably fighting on some far off battlefield, or maybe she returned to the Schwartz Forest in your homeland." Zorzal told Duran. Zorzal was widely acknowledged to be one of the strongest fighters on the continent; but if he narrowly survived a fight with Yao that spoke volumes of the Dark Elf's skill in battle.

Duran thought back to the present battle at hand. The war against the mysterious new comers would have to take a back seat if the Orcs invaded. Only time would tell what fortunes the gods had in store for Duran and the Kingdom of Elbe. In less than a years' time he would truly find out.

 **Command Bunker Alnus Hill 02:00**

Colonel Zachariah "Zack" Griffon sat in his command chair around the table with his compatriots from the other nations. Lieutenant General Hazama stood at the board in front of them detailing troop positions. The plan was to hold firm around the recently constructed airfield and the main fortification at Alnus Hill proper. Over the last two weeks the number of Joint Expeditionary Force troops had swelled to ten thousand strong, or roughly one division. Half of their numbers were JGSDF, a quarter was Americans, two thousands were British and five hundred were French Combat Engineers who would stay in the rear as a last line of defense. The last two weeks had been a frenzy of construction and fortification as news that an army larger than the First Crusade had assembled, to march against them.

Bunkers had been built, minefields placed, machine gun nests entrenched. They were confident they would thoroughly trounce the enemy; the only real concern was ammo. The British commander named Colonel Arthur Smith was the first to speak.

"Sir, why don't we launch a preemptive strike on the enemy positons? We have two tank companies and nearly a battalion of IFVs to support our advance that is not counting the Hummvees and MRAPs we have had our disposal." Arthur asked General Hazama who shook his head.

"They want to give the enemy a chance to retreat before we open up on them." General Hazama explained to the command staff of the five armies. Zack chuckled.

"I can't be the only ones that thinks that is a little ridiculous." Zack more stated than asked eliciting a chuckle from all of the assembled commanders. Even the Japanese General smiled a bit.

"Now, now we aren't all as eager as the marines to get into battle, but regardless of what we think, we are beholden to our civilian leadership. This is what makes us different from the Russians or the Chinese. We answer to the people, not the other way around." Hazama explained to the assembled commanders of the JEF, who all nodded in agreement. The French Colonel Acord spoke next.

"I for one, feel that launching a preemptive strike would make all of the effort and expenses in fortifying the hill a waste. If the enemy wants to bash their collectives heads upon the trenches and minefields then let them learn the hard way that you can no longer win on numbers alone." Acord explained to the men of the JEF.

"Well gentlemen, I don't think we shall have to wait much longer for our chance for battle. Keep your soldiers fed and ready at a moment's notice for the coming battle. Dismissed everyone and god speed." Hazama explained as everyone stood and saluted; Hazama returned the salute. Zack knew his boys and girls were ready for whatever the enemy through at them. These Empire clowns were about to learn that no matter how many iron swords they had, they weren't going to kill a tank.

 **Alnus Hill Bunker 24 06:00 local time**

Even at a distance, she could hear the rumble of two thousand war steads approaching her position. Carmen Ramirez had her M249 SAW resting on the lip of the bunker her squad was assigned. Five other members were with her, one manned a twin linked M2 Browning 50cal MG, the rest were armed with basic M4A1s. It would be her first taste of combat since the war with Russia ended. Every night she was haunted by the sights of her friends dying to Russian gunfire in the streets of New York. Seeing the Russians summarily execute her platoon's LT who they captured as they overran the bank her unit had taken cover in.

She remembered the rage she felt as her SAW's barrel glowed orange and she resorted to using it as a club to kill the last Red in the bank. She remember standing alone, for what seemed like hours surrounded by the corpses of her friends and enemies alike, until her brother found her.

She remembered the voices of her comrades, and two voices in particular, asking her every night why she didn't protect them.

But that was then, this was now, she still had a war to fight. It was what she was good at, the only thing she was good at. She fought for herself, not for country, not for her loved ones, herself. And now she had another battle to fight against a bunch of savages who butchered unarmed people for sport. She flicked the safety of her SAW off as the enemy cavalry passed the warning signs.

"Hold fire until they are closer, we can't afford to waste ammo here." Her squad leader, a stone faced gramps like figure who held the rank of Sergeant. In the skies above a swarm of small dragons rose from the forests to fly towards the JEF position on Alnus. Guarding the center of the line, Carmen expected to see the most combat tonight. She had brought an extra dozen magazine belts in neat little boxes at her feet that she could grab at a moment's notice.

She saw the dragons circling and lazily following after the cavalry. They wanted to time their attacks to hit the JEF at the same time. Smart move, but it wouldn't matter. The Japanese had set up ten Type 87 SPAAGs and the Corps had four of the more advanced LAV-ADs to guard against air threats. It would have been nice if the USAF had their F-16s, or hell a flight of Vipers from the Marines would have been nice; but in the field beggars can't be choosers.

A loud explosion thundered through her ears as one of the enemy cavalry riders stepped on an AT-mine recalibrated to detonate under the weight of a horse. The explosion shredded the legs of the poor horse tossing the rider a half dozen meters onto the ground. The cavalry horses seemed spooked but the whips of their riders kept them going forward. A further three thumps as more mines exploded tearing apart more men and horses. Claymores detonated shredding horses and men alike.

The rapid retorts of 35mm auto cannons thundered, as the Type 87s opened up on the dragons tearing apart the winged lizards and tossing the riders to their deaths. The Marine Corps LAVs opened up, first with Stingers, recalibrated to detect the heat from a dragon shot out. Carmen watched as a dragon twisted and turned in vain as the missile struck home, bursting the creature like a ripe tomato. A torrent of fire spat out from the five barreled 25mm Gatling cannon spit death at the creatures tearing a trio apart that had made the unfortunate mistake of bunching together as they tried to evade the other AA fire. On the ground in front of her, the cavalry closed in getting caught and tangled in barbwire, being shredded by claymores and a few errant M203 rounds from the Marines. Many of the riders left their horses and marched on foot navigating the barbwire and blundering into the firing lanes the Marines had established. Over two hundred men, all shirtless with tanned skin and ridiculously long braided brown hair charged down a corridor towards her bunker some stepping on anti-personnel mines and having legs torn off, Carmen saw as those unfortunate souls were trampled by their heedless comrades.

"Bastards." Carmen simply stated as they closed to within weapons range. They were screaming and chanting in some strange language, each had a curved sword in hand as they sprinted forward.

"Hold fire…" Her sergeant stated calmly. She placed her finger on the trigger and lined up a target. "Hold…" They were within seventy meters of the bunker. She knew the plan was to draw the enemy in close, to conserve ammo and make the enemy think the JEF's long range capabilities were less than they were, but this was pushing it. "Hold…" The sergeant said as they closed within fifty meters; the last of the landmines detonating and killing a handful of the enemy soldiers. "NOW!" The Sergeant Shouted and Carmen pulled the trigger.

A tidal wave of lead spat forward at their enemy; 5.56mm and .50cal BMG turned bodies into rags of wet meat. Carmen held the trigger as a hundred rounds of American lead spat forth and tore apart the shirtless men. The advance faltered, as the berserkers were cut to ribbons by the MG fire. The enemy advanced over their own dead and were cut down falling atop the bodies of their fallen comrades. Within seconds it was over at Bunker 24, but the other bunkers kept firing cutting down the enemies who foolishly attacked them.

The trenches went silent but the AA guns still thundered cutting down more of the enemy air assets that flew overhead. Carmen saw a falling dragon crash into the ground and detonate a landmine. It was overkill, but perhaps darkly humorous.

"That's it you Empire fucks, is this all you got!?" Carmen shouted into the distance. It was silent for a moment, and then she got a response. A hundred war horns blared and from the tree lines in the distance a sea of infantry and cavalry came forth marching in formation at her position. It was more people than Carmen had ever seen in one place before coming towards her. "Well, damn… I guess that isn't all they got." Carmen simply stated before she reloaded her SAW.

 **Alnus Air Base, Center Section, outer defense line 07:24 Local Time**

Youji Itami knelt down in his trench line around the airfield. He checked his Type 64 one last time. Everything was in order, he had a full mag plus spares. He had made a habit of always double checking after a mistake at a live fire training exercise left in entering the field with a half dozen empty magazines. Itami looked to his squad; they were all in the same trench line with him.

"Mari, why don't you have your rifle ready?" Itami asked his squad medic who looked to him for a moment. She had her rifle on her back and a medic bag at her feet.

"I don't think I will be needing it sir." She simply told Itami who snorted for a moment.

"We are about to engage thousands of angry swordsmen, and you don't think you need your rifle?" He inquired with clear annoyance in his voice. Mari shrugged and looked back to Itami.

"I don't think the enemy is even going to get close to us sir. So no, I don't think I will need my rifle sir." She simply stated to him.

"Get your rifle ready, I don't care if all you want to do is point it in the enemies direction and make pew pew noises, I at least want you to look dangerous." Itami told the medic who picked up her medic bag and slung it on her shoulder. She then pulled the Type 64 off her back.

"I guess he can act like a real commander." Itami heard Shino mutter under here breath. Itami chose to ignore that remark. Kurata was the next to speak.

"Mari, I think knights and swords are cool and all, but I don't want to get skewered by one so please shoot the bad guys if they get to close." Kurata asked the squad medic who simply nodded and cocked her rifle. Itami looked to Akira Tomita who had a laser designator on a tripod at the lip of the trench.

"Tomita, you have the enemies lased?" Itami asked the gruff Sergeant First Class who nodded.

"Yes sir, twelve thousand in the first formation, and another three thousands in a follow up formation." Akira explained to Itami. "Sir, they don't exactly look like Romans…" He stated, Itami looked out to see the enemy cavalry troops approaching. Each of the enemy soldiers appeared to be clad in full plate armor; something not unlike the knights of the 12th century would have worn.

"Odd, I thought the enemy had only the technological level of Rome, and here are people who are a thousand plus years more advanced bearing down on us." Itami said to no one in particular. This really was a strange world, Itami thought to himself.

"Who cares, we will kill all those sons of bitches!" Shino shouted in English. Itami looked over at the large chested chestnut haired soldier.

"I think the Americans are getting to your head." He told his over eager subordinate, who rolled her eyes. Itami looked back to Akira and spoke. "Are they in weapons range yet?" He asked the muscular soldier who kept staring into the SOFLAM.

"They are…. Now." Akria stated as the sound of 155mm artillery guns opened up. Itami heard a whooshing sound pass by overhead as four laser guided American made Copperhead MK2 artillery shells shot overhead. "From America with love." Akira deadpanned as the shells came down on their targets. Five meters from the ground the shells burst sending shockwaves and shrapnel flying throughout the enemy formation, shredding armored men and horses. "Merrica." Tomita simply stated. Another volley of fire was guided in by Tomita, who watched as more men were shredded by air bursting rounds from Japanese Type 99 SPHs. Mortars opened up, sending 81mm of death at the enemy onslaught, bursting in their midst killing a half dozen with each burst. Still the enemy pressed on.

The knights closed the range with their banners held high waving in the wind, some ignited by the explosions. The vehicles opened up, two Type 89 IFVs and a half dozen Hummvees fired their cannons and machine guns at the enemy, bursing knights in full plate armor like overly ripen fruit. The enemy pressed forward. Itami flipped his bipod into the ready position, and aimed his weapon; the others in his squad did the same. The enemy came within weapons range and Itami shouted to his troops.

"Fire!" He yelled and as one, his squad fire along with every other squad in the first defense line. The rapid reports of battle rifles filled his ears, along with the explosions and the thumping of auto-cannons. 7.62mm rounds blasted through plate armor as if it didn't even exist, tossing knights off their horses to be trampled to death by their comrades. Itami reloaded his rifle and kept firing sending more men to their deaths. It was as if the enemy was marching into a wood chipper, men went in and were spat out as red chunks of meat by the combined fire of two JGSDF Platoons. The enemy closed in further and Itami could make out men in brown robes. One stuck out his hand and a ball of blue light arced out.

Itami watched as the ball of light landed atop one of the Hummvees striking the gunner blasting him into steaming pulp.

"What!?" Itami said aloud, surprise evident in his voice. More blue balls of lights arced out from the enemy formation. One ball of light struck the turret of one of the IFVs disabling the auto cannon. Another ball of light fell towards the trench line. "Incoming!" Itami shouted as he huddled down in the trench which rocked under the explosive impact of the magical attack. One ball of light landed in the trench and exploded and sent blue flames cascading over Private Tozu's back igniting his clothes. "Stop Drop and Roll!" Itami shouted, as the private fought to extinguish the flames cursing all the while. Private Sasgawa helped extinguish the flames and Mari quickly went to the wounded private.

"Tozu, are you alright!?" She questioned to see him look back at her. Itami could see that the fire had burned through some of his Kevlar and burned his left earlobe off. He nodded and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I will live, just kill the bastard who did this." He replied, and to that end Itami looked back over the trench and let out a long burst of full auto fire at the advancing knights and magic users. They were close, within three hundred meters.

"Squad, fall back in groups. Run twenty five meters and go prone cover the next group; fall back to the second defense lines with the Americans. Go!" Itami shouted and six members of his squad got out of the trench, and began to fall back. Itami lined a knight's head up in his sights and squeezed the trigger, blowing the man's head clean off. Itami was tapped on his shoulder by Akira, turning the face the large man Itami then got out of the trench and ran to where his comrades lay prone laying down covering fire.

"Back in my day, magic was only found in story books." Sergeant Major Kuwahara stated as magic blasts rocked the ground near them. The elder Sergeant got up along with the first group and began to run towards the Americans. "And the nearest library was fifteen kilometers away!" He shouted as he ran. Itami saw as the vehicles and other squads on the first defense line fell back to the second defense line. Mortars still pounded the enemy knights and mages but the big guns of the Task Force had turned to face the main enemy formation attacking the hill directly. Itami fired another burst into the knights felling two with three shots apiece. Shino smacked him several times on the helmet and Itami got up turning the face his squad and the Americans and running. Itami saw as the IFV that lost its main gun fired its Type 79s into the enemy blasting a handful apart with each detonation. The crew commander had peaked his head out from the damaged turret, and fired a cut down Type 89 carbine into the enemy as the vehicle reversed.

Itami saw a magic energy blast knock Kurata off his feet and send him rolling on the ground towards Furuta, who grabbed him by the back of his vest and hauled him to his feet. Itami got within three meters of his comrades and did a baseball slide towards them, cranking his body to face the enemy and aiming his rifle. He fired off a shot as he slid to a halt striking a mage in the chest.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, next sprint don't stop running until you get to the second trench line. First group go, go, go!" Itami shouted as the first group got up and sprinted towards the Americans. Itami fired shot after shot from his rifle, striking horses, knights and mages. He reloaded and put a knight in his crosshairs pressing the trigger he sent a round throw his chest. The nearest group was a hundred meters away when Itami had Furuta hit his shoulder. Itami got up pulled out a grenade and tossed it at the knights. Not waiting to see the results he turned and sprinted towards the rest of his comrades.

Itami saw a crossbow bolt bass over his shoulder; turning his head briefly he saw a knight with a crossbow aiming at him. The knight's head exploded as a sniper round struck home. Itami reached the trench line, and leapt over the heads of some of the Americans and into the trench. He looked to see who he was with and saw some familiar faces.

"Westbrook, Kotoro… We have to stop meeting like this." Itami simply stated as he looked upon the American Ranger squad.

 **Alnus Air Base, Inner Defense Line 07:45**

"Likewise sir." Yuna stated as she stepped up to the trench lip and aimed down the scope of her SR-25 sniper rifle. Yuna pulled the trigger and blasted through another man's head, this one a mage. She had fired sixty one rounds today and every shot was a kill. Sixty one people in ten minutes, very few people could make that claim. Already she was America's deadliest sniper, and the battle wasn't even halfway over by the looks of things.

"Fall back you dumb bastards, can't you see you are only going to get slaughtered!" Sergeant Dunn shouted at the knights as he reloaded his SCAR-H and fired another full auto burst at the enemy. Frost was beside her, firing his SCAR-L rifle into the horde of enemy soldiers. His magazine clicked empty and he crouched as he reloaded, looking to Itami as he did so.

"Hey LT Itami, are your guys and gals alright?" He asked as he slapped the side of his rifle and prepared for another volley. Itami glanced over to Frost.

"Yes, some light injuries, but we will live." He simply stated to the American Delta Operative. His squads heavier battle rifles added to the lighter American AR fire into a sustained crescendo of death that slaughtered the advancing knights. Frost loaded a 40mm HEMP grenade into the MK 13 underslung grenade launcher and fired. The high explosive multipurpose round struck at the feet of a horse, blowing all of its legs off and disemboweling the creature, tossing its rider off into the ground and under the hoofs of his companions.

Yuna lined up another shot and fired, this time sending a banner bearer to his death, as the round flew through an eye port on his helmet. She lined up another shot, sending a 7.62mm round through another man's throat. She kept firing killing this never ending horde of men and horses that charged forward. James swore in Spanish as he kept firing. The squad's M240B's barrel glowed as it fired another belt of MMG fire at the enemy, felling scores of knights. Damn them, why won't they give up, can't they see this is a slaughter, can't they see that they are dying in droves. Yuna put another man in her scope and pulled the trigger; the high velocity round punching through his stylized pate armor and showering the man behind him in his blood. Yuna then put that man in her sights and put her finger on the trigger. She tried to press down on it but couldn't. She couldn't pull the trigger; she couldn't be part of this senseless slaughter. She had killed men before, dozens in her career as a Ranger sniper in Afghanistan, and again during the war with Russia. But never before had she killed so many men in such a short period of time. Men who could barely fight back against the awe inspiring power of four of the best armies on the planet. She couldn't end the life of someone who looked to be younger than she was.

Just then an explosion tore the man apart as a mortar round struck in their midst. It was a slaughter; it was a slaughter, IT WAS A SLAUGHTER! Why couldn't these people see that they were being massacred! They were getting closer, the endless tidal wave of the enemy closed in on her. She found the strength to pull the trigger again. Another man fell, one in fine brown robes tossed from his horse and into the path of merciless hooves. She gritted her teeth and fired again ending another life, and another, and another.

To some of the enemies she had faced in the Middle East, slaughtering those who couldn't fight back would have been fun to them, a recreational activity. But she was someone who thought of herself as an enlightened warrior, and as such always wanted to face an enemy who could fight back and pose a threat to her at the very least. If they closed in on her they would be a threat, but outside of sword range they were nothing but helpless babes before a wrathful war god.

"Where the fuck is our armor support!" Oliver shouted to anyone who was listening. The enemy was closing in on them even faster as the knights entered the minimum range of the mortars. Foley was the first one to speak.

"They will be here just hang tight everyone!" he told the group who continued their deadly barrage. Dunn cursed as his weapon went dry and he pulled out a pair of Desert Eagle hand cannons.

"Yeah, well I would prefer if the tanks were here now!" He said as he fired into the enemy wildly. With a horde this big and close you didn't have to be very accurate to hit something.

"Alright people, out of the trench, and fall back onto the main runway. If we get caught in CQC with a force that large we are dead. Now move, move, move!" Foley shouted to the squad who all shouted in acknowledgment. Yuna reloaded her rifle and turned to exit the trench. She was going to spill more blood today, this time she was going to be close enough to smell it.

 **Alnus Air Base Central Runway 07:51 local time**

Frost was down to his last magazine with his SCAR-L, thirty more rounds before he had to switch to his side arm, an FN Five Seven. He fired off one more grenade and shredded two horses packed close together. A blast of blue light shot by him and Frost noticed a dismounted mage to his right. Frost spun around crouching and fired three shots in rapid succession striking the mage in the chest. Twenty seven rounds were remaining in his magazine. He heard shouts in Japanese and in English, all to the same effect. Weapons were running dry, and they were down to side arms. Soon after that they would be down to knives.

Frost turned and fired a five round full auto burst into a knight on horseback with a lance in his hand. The rounds struck into the man and horse killing both in an instant. Twenty two rounds were remaining. He turned to face a trio of knights in silver armor charging him swords in hand. He fired three four round bursts. Ten shots were remaining.

He noticed they had been surrounded, and the enemy was pressing their attack. He fired another four round burst at a tall knight with a halberd sending the man to the ground in a spray of blood. He turned to face another knight and fire a three round burst every shot striking his head tearing it clean off. He turned to his rear in enough time to see a mage toss a fireball at his head. Frost ducked and fired a three round burst from his rifle.

"I'm out!" Frost shouted as he let go off his rifle and pulled out his pistol. He flicked the safety off and fired two rounds into another mage gathering energy to cast a spell. Frost noticed that he was near Itami and spoke. "These guys just don't give up do they sir." He stated to Itami, who groaned as he fired his P226 into the head of a charging knight with a mace.

"Well they are persistent, I will give them that." Itami replied as he fired two rounds into a knight banner carrier on horseback. Frost turned to face a trio of knights who shouted a threat at him in their own language that Frost vaguely understood as, _We will skin you alive._ Frost gave a quick one round retort to each of their skulls. The special AP rounds used by the Five Seven cut through Kevlar like it was butter, the effect it had on plate armor was just as spectacular, punching through one side entering the soft flesh while tumbling, shredding internal organs and punching through the backside of the armor. They never stood a chance.

Frost reloaded his pistol and fired at a knight within two meters of him. Two quick taps of the trigger and the knight crumbled. Another came within sword range and swung diagonally at him; Frost sidestepped and fired a round point blank into his skull, blowing a spray of blood and bone out of the other side of his head. Frost saw a knight try to spear him with a halberd, sidestepping the blade Frost then stepped towards the man and fired a round into his heart killing him instantly. Frost fired another five rounds into two knights at close range, downing both. He was in his own world right now; it was nothing but him, an endless horde of enemies. Frost's pistol clicked empty as a knight in crusade era armor tried stabbing him with a broadsword. Frost sidestepped and hit the man in the face with the butt of his pistol striking his exposed nose and breaking it. Frost then drew his knife and stabbed the man in the throat. He heard a feminine growl and saw Shino fighting off two knights with her bayonet. She stabbed one and got the blade lodged in the man's armor, the other knight seizing the opportunity raised his sword over his head to land a killing blow. Shino's eyes went wide as she gazed upon the blade about to cut her in half. Frost stabbed the knight in his exposed arm joint collapsing a lung; just then Shino pulled the blade from the other knight and stabbed a knight about to attack Frost with her bayonet in the face. Frost looked over his shoulder past her bayonet to see the knight dropping his knees, raised sword falling to the ground.

"Thanks Westbrook… I guess you're not bad for an Otaku." Shino told Frost as she went back to back with him. Frost reloaded his pistol and held it in one hand, the other he kept his k-bar.

"Yeah and thank you." Frost simply replied, grateful for the save by the Japanese infantry woman. Frost fired his pistol one handed into another knight, sending the man to his knees before he put one additional shot into the man's head. Another knight charged at him, Frost used his knife to parry the sword and fired two rounds at close range into his chest killing him. Frost growled in anger as another cohort of knights prepared to attack the embattled rangers and Japanese soldiers. It seemed like the enemy would never end. Just a sea of angry LARPers hungry for blood. Frost fired more pistol rounds into the bunch of knights dropping three. They charged him before he could reload. Frost dodged a Warhammer strike and stabbed the man between his eye slits, he smacked another with his gun before stabbing the man with all his might in the skull. Shino impaled a man on her bayonet and pushed him into another attacker causing both men to be knocked to the ground.

"Duck!" Yuna shouted at Frost and Shino as she fired three rounds from her SR-25 into the attackers, killing the trio. Frost nodded his appreciation and reloaded his pistol. Frost spun around and saw a man getting ready to strike Itami's flank with a mace. Frost put two rounds into the knight's skull. Itami turned to face Frost and fired a single round over Frost's shoulder before his pistol went dry. Frost saw a shadow falling and fired his Five Seven over his shoulder striking his attacker in the face. The knight fell on top of Frost who then wrapped his arm around his fallen foe's arm and used the fallen knight as a shield to block a mace strike. Shino killed the man who struck at Frost with her bayonet. Frost then turned to see James, Dunn and Mari fighting back to back against a dozen knights. Frost put two rounds into half a dozen of the knights with the friendly trio killing the remainder with their pistols. Just then Frost heard Foley shout to the group.

"Everyone hit the deck!" He shouted as Frost went to the ground. A torrent of fifty caliber machine gun fire tore through their attackers followed by a quartet of explosions, which tore through the ranks of the hostile knights. Frost then turned to see coming down Alnus hill was four unmistakable boxy shapes; British Challenger 2s.

 **Alnus Air Base main Runway, Inside Doom Chariot 08:17 local time**

"Gunner, traverse right, enemy infantry!" Master Sergeant Daniel "Danny" Wilkes of the British Army shouted to his gunner Alistair. The mighty turret rotated to the right facing the enemy infantry formation, a host of knights and mages attacking a group of American and Japanese forces.

"Enemy sighted!" Alistair shouted back in his Welsh accent. Daniel smirked before he spoke. There is a distinct moment in time in every major battle when an army ceases to be an army. When an army takes enough damages, loses enough soldiers and loses enough commanders, they simply break down, and become a panic stricken mob. For example during the battle of Waterloo on June 18th 1815 at around 21:00 the French army disintegrated and fled for their lives before the Allied Armies. Today at Alnus, the moment of the collapse of the Allied Army would be forever measured as 08:17, the once mighty warriors of a half dozen nations now fleeing as frightened children before the onslaught of Task Force armor.

"Smoke the bastards." Daniel stated calmly as a 120mm high explosive bunker busting round blasted amongst the enemy troops. Concrete, bodies and pieces of bodies flew in all directions as the shell detonated. "Wow, the engineers are going to be pissed at that one!" Danny laughed with his crew. "Load HE!" Danny told his loader Thomas who acknowledged.

"Gun ready!" Thomas replied to Daniel who looked through the scope to see the enemy turning and fleeing in a panic. _Oh no you don't you bloody wankers!_ Danny thought as he lased the targets for his gunner.

"Gunner, fire at will!" Daniel told Alistair who fired another round blasting apart more of these renaissance fair rejects. "All tanks you have permission to fire at will, don't let any of these bastards escape!" Daniel shouted over the radio to a chorus of acknowledgements. Danny then looked down to his loader and shouted. "Switch to Beehive rounds and let them have it!" Danny shouted to Thomas and Alistair. "Willy, full speed ahead, run these bastards down; if they look intact run them over to make sure they don't get up." He said to his driver.

"Aye sir!" Willy the driver shouted back as he accelerated towards the enemy. Alistair fired the main gun sending a 120mm air bursting anti-personnel shell towards the retreating knights. Fifteen meters behind the knights the shell exploded sending a directed cone of tungsten ball bearings at the knights turning the unfortunate noblemen into pink slush as they were literally liquefied. A trio of brown robbed figures turned to face Doom Chariot and fired blasts of magical energy at the tank, the tank reverberated as the magic struck home. Danny looked at the command screen and saw no damage indicators pop up.

"Bastards scratched the paint. Loader, load FAE!" Danny shouted at Thomas who pulled out one of the Fuel Air Explosive rounds and loaded it into the cannon breach.

"Gun ready sir!" Thomas informed the tank commander. Daniel lased another cluster of men this time at the front of the retreating mob.

"Fire!" Danny shouted as a fuel air explosive shell shot over the heads of the enemy forces. Being killed by a fuel air explosive is a distinctly unpleasant experience. Do you know the feeling of having your ears pop? Good, now imagine that sensation, but with your entire body popping, while being set on fire, while being suffocated and being crushed; needless to say it is a nasty way to die as the knights of the Black Rams found out the hard way. The knights who died instantly were the lucky ones blasted into nothingness in a fraction of a second, the ones further out from the explosion died as all of their organs bursts and their skin burned off in a second. The unfortunate ones were at the back of the routed army, as their lungs were collapsed and they fell to the ground suffocating. Their suffering was short lived however as the "merciful" treads of Doom Chariot ran them over, flattening them into a red stain on the runway that would never truly be removed.

Doom Chariot did what could best be described as a "donut" over the corpses, an old World War Two era German trick to make sure any run over enemy soldier was dead.

"Whooo YEAAAAH!" Danny shouted as he took control of the CROWs mounted FN MAG and hosed down the surviving enemy knights and mages. The four tanks in Bravo platoon of the Royal Marines ground to a halt as they realized all enemy forces in and around the airfield were dead, torn apart and otherwise unrecognizable. Elsewhere on the battlefield, the sounds of death and battle could be heard, but here at the Air Base, the enemy was not just defeated, they were obliterated, they ceased to exist. Daniel popped the hatch of the Challenger 2 and stuck his head out from the tank. He took in a deep breath as he surveyed the scene. A fellow tank in his Platoon rolled up next to him the commander sticking his head out of the tank to look at Daniel.

"What is it sir, do you see something?" The commander named Steven asked Daniel who smiled and replied back.

"No, I am just taking in the smell of battle…" Daniel paused for a second. "And you know what; I love the smell of dead bad guys in the morning." Daniel chuckled before hoping back into his tank and preparing to flank around the main enemy formation.

 **Alnus Hill main attacking Force 08:32 local time**

"This… this can't be." King Duran said aloud to no one in particular. He had seen his friends and soldiers die by the cart load in instants as his men were slaughtered with neigh impunity by the enemy. A handful of mages had gotten within striking distance of the enemy, and had tossed a few magic energy strikes hopefully killing a few enemy soldiers. Those mages were now dead, blasted apart beyond all sense of recognition. Standing amongst the strange metal ropes the enemy had placed, Duran looked out towards Alnus Hill seeing the strange red and yellow bolts of the enemy's magic shoot out at the soldiers of the Allied Armies.

Half an hour ago he had seen his friend the King of Mudwan blown in half by a bolt of enemy magic, a look of surprise and pain on his face as his entrails and blood sprayed over his honor guard who died seconds later. Ten minutes ago he had seen his horse become tangled in the metal ropes and was tossed off into a moat dug by the enemy. No not a moat, those should be filled with water, this was a massive grave dug in preparation by the enemy for this slaughter, and filled to ankle height in his men's blood. His horse was now dead too for that matter, blasted apart by the enemy's mage craft. Why was his men dying so pointlessly so thoroughly. The men of Elbe were renown across the Empire as hardy and strong men. Now they were frightened children, being slaughtered by the hungry dragon that was the armies of the green and tan men.

It was almost as if this slaughter had been planned beforehand. As if someone had tipped off the enemy, and deliberately lead the men of the Empire's vassal nations into a slaughter. Duran then thought back and his eye went wide in realization.

"Zorzal… You bastard, you planned this didn't you! That is why you let my men die in your stead. This was all just a test wasn't it?" He shouted to no one in particular. Some of his men saw him and spoke to him. He couldn't hear them; he didn't care what they had to say. They formed a shield in front of him as two of his men tried to pull him away from the battlefield. Duran saw his men in front of him cut to shreds, magic punching through wooden shields. The men trying to pull him away died to, blood gushing from wounds that magically appeared.

But Duran was fine; there wasn't a scratch on him. He saw a dead archer to his right and he went to the corpse, picking up the bow and an arrow and walking towards Alnus Hill.

"You bastards think you are so tough, so honorable to kill from afar? I will show you bastards what the men of Falmart can do!" Duran said as he heard a whistling from above, as he drew his arrow and fired just as a mortar round detonated five meters in front of him. Duran felt a sharp pain in his left arm and right leg as suddenly was flying through the air… then blackness.

 **Alnus Hill Bunker 24**

"Shit!" Carmen shouted as an arrow entered through the opening and went through her Sergeant's eye. It was a one in a million chance of something like this occurring in war, but sometimes death wins and takes its unfortunate victims. Sergeant Barns ended up being the only American fatality during the First Battle of Alnus.

 **Alnus Forrest 8:45 Local Time**

"That is enough Legate… it is time to sound the retreat." Zorzal said to Legatus Crassius who turned to face the Crown Prince fire and murder in his eyes.

"What, you want us to retreat, after losing so many men?!" Crassius roared in anger at the Crown Prince who was too stunned and shaken to register his anger. Sixty thousand plus men had died in about an hour slaughtered nearly to a man. Even at the distance he was at squinting through a magical looking glass he could see the death of the Allied Army. It was beyond anything the young prince had ever imagined. He knew the enemy was strong, but this strong. Even Arpeggio and her fire and lava magic could not perform such a feat as what he saw. The earth swallowing men whole, fire and thunder scorching entire cohorts in an instant, fiery insects tearing men apart. It was as if Hardy and Emloy had come to the mortal realm to slaughter his men.

"I said it is time to retreat. Order your men to fall back." Zorzal once again said this time his fear could be heard in his voice. Crassius seized on Zorzal's fear.

"You are a coward Zorzal; your father would be ashamed! Forward march legionnaires of the Empire!" Crassius shouted to his terrified men who reluctantly began to march forward. Zorzal took his Warhammer and smashed it across Crassius's face. He repeatedly struck Crassius over and over again, the Legatus' face being turned into a fine red paste by the golden Warhammer of Zorzal. The men of the Imperial Legions were stunned by the display of violence, and to be fair, Zorzal was even stunned by his own action. He cursed himself for letting his fear get the better of him and not solving the crisis diplomatically. One of the legionnaires spoke.

"My Lord, what do we do now?" He inquired of the Crown Prince who regained his composure and looked to the man. Zorzal took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Have your men head to the hills and forests near Italica, go to ground there, and use the dwarves' tunnels to hide and the forest to shield you from the enemy. In time we will regroup and attack the enemy when they spread themselves thin conquering this world, and pray to the gods they don't find you first." Zorzal told the legionnaire who nodded his head. Zorzal then got an idea and a smug smirk returned to his face.

"My, Lord?" The man asked Zorzal. "Do you have a plan?" He asked Zorzal looked back to the man and spoke.

"Actually I think I do, instead of praying to the gods, I think I will get them to help us." Zorzal began gaining a confused look from the legionnaire. "I am going to find Giselle, the Mother of Dragons and bring her to our side." Zorzal explained as he turned to head back to his wyvern in the forest.


	5. After the Storm

**Alnus Hill 14:00 Local Time five hours after the Battle of Alnus Hill**

Mari Kurokawa walked through the field of dead and dying men at the outskirts of Alnus Hill's first defense line. The dead had carpeted the ground before her, torn asunder by mortar rounds and heavy machine gun fire. Occasionally, gunshots rang out as men who had been so horribly maimed were put out of their misery by allied soldiers.

It was enough to make one's stomach turn, to see the destruction a modern military was capable of. The dead on both sides had yet to be counted; but from what Mari had heard the causalities for the Joint Expeditionary Forces had been exceedingly light, with less than a dozen dead and twenty wounded; meanwhile the soldiers of this world had suffered greatly, with a death toll expected to be over fifty thousand. Mari wasn't a military scholar; she had hardly paid attention during military history lessons back during training, however, even she knew that this had to be one of the most lopsided military engagements in modern military history. Amongst some of the American and British soldiers there were a handful of veterans of the First Persian Gulf War, many of them had said that even the Iraqi conscripts had put up a better fight then these men had.

Mari knelt down to check the pulse of a seemingly intact Imperial soldier, he groaned as she touched his wrist. She looked him over for physical injuries and couldn't see any, however that didn't necessarily mean that he was not dying; it was quite possible the man was suffering from internal injuries as the pressure waves of exploding shells could have burst some of his major organs.

"We have a live one sir!" Mari shouted to First Lieutenant Itami, who looked to her and the injured solider. He then looked to Kurata and Furuta and shouted to them.

"Get a stretcher and take him back to the field hospital for the wounded!" He ordered the younger soldiers who shouted affirmative and rushed over to Mari. Kurata pulled out the stretcher and set it down.

"He may have internal injuries, but I can't check under all of his armor. You need to be careful when you move him or you can make his injuries even worse." Mari informed the two Japanese soldiers who nodded and gently lifted the man onto the stretcher before picking up the stretcher and heading up the hill.

She wiped sweat from her brow and stood up. They had been at this for hours, going through the wounded and the dead seeing who they could save and who they couldn't. These men had been abandoned by their comrades in the Imperial Army; left to die wounded or by a presumably uncaring enemy, who had slaughtered them with wanton abandon. But as some of the still conscious imperial soldiers had found out, their enemy was not as merciless as they had initially appeared. The decision to help the wounded on both sides had come down from the highest levels of JEF command, and the order was for every soldier who could in the Task Force to help the Imperial wounded. It was partly a humanitarian effort, and partly a hearts and mind measure. The JEF wanted to show the people of this world that they were not truly their enemy, and to that measure saving every life they could, would go far in proving that point.

Mari went back to looking for more wounded in the sea of the dead. She saw a few dozen meters to her right was the American Ranger unit that she had fought alongside during the battle. They were doing as her unit was, searching for survivors and mercy killing all they couldn't save. Mari knew that the Ranger from the Southern United States… Jake Dunn if memory served was the squad's impromptu medic and was currently administering aide to a wounded Imperial.

Scanning through the Rangers Mari spotted Sergeant Kotoro; the Japanese marksmen of the Ranger unit had a hollow look on her face. It surprised Mari actually, being someone who was raised most of her life in America and then having served in the United States Army; Mari would have thought that Yuna would have been used to death and gore like her comrades. However, it seemed that Yuna was as disturbed by the amount of death as Mari was herself, if not more so. Mari made a mental note to find time to talk to the Ranger sniper when she had the time.

Kurokawa jumped into a pit that had formed from several shell impacts and scanned for survivors. She saw mangled pieces of men all around her, including what appeared to be a high ranking officer who had one of his arms and legs torn off by an explosion; Mari also noted that he was wearing an eye patch, no doubt an injury from a long passed battle in this world. Near his body was a wrecked longbow that he still clutched defiantly in his remaining hand. _He looks like a king, or at least a noble…_ Mari pondered as she approached him. It was possible that he had intelligence on his body that could be used to help the JEF in the future.

She was standing over him and kneeling down and reached for his motionless form when the Man's eye opened and looked into Mari. A look of panic filled his face as he reached with his one good hand for a knife at his waist that Mari grabbed and tossed aside before he could reach it.

"No fight, no fight!" She said in his language, he struggled against her as he flailed about. He cursed and spoke to fast for Mari to understand. Mari looked over her shoulder and shouted. "Hey I need some assistance stat!" She shouted in English in order to summon everyone that was in ear shot. Foley and Dunn were the first to jump into the shell hole with her followed by his team and Itami.

"Jesus, I think you captured a king Sergeant!" Dunn said to Mari, who glanced over to him as he helped hold the king down.

"I would prefer to think that I have rescued him from bleeding to death. Now get me a pair of surgical scissors, we need to operate on him stat!" Mari shouted, as she pulled a syringe from her medic bag containing morphine. She pulled the cap off with her teeth and injected it into King Duran's neck.

 **Alnus Hill 19:50 local time**

"Hey guys, do you know where Yuna went?" Frost inquired of the men in Hunter 2-1 who were in their bunks nursing any minor wounds they had suffered in the battle. For the most part it was nothing more than a few bruises or minor cuts that had already been cleaned and dressed by squad medics. James looked up from his magazine and spoke.

"Nah man, I haven't seen Hippie Sniper since we left the mess hall an hour ago." James informed Frost who sighed in annoyance. He wanted to check up on her, but hadn't seen her since after dinner. Jake was the next to speak pulling one of his ear buds out and speaking.

"Chill dude, your girlfriend is probably just having a combat rub with one of the weird ass comic books she reads." Dunn sarcastically stated to Frost who just groaned and shook his head.

"One she isn't my girlfriend, and two she isn't like that Jake." Frost told Jake Dunn who just looked at him with a smirk on his face. Frost thought for a moment. "Ok, maybe she is like that, but I have to talk with her… and more importantly why does everyone keep saying she is my girlfriend?" Frost inquired of his comrades. Oliver chuckled getting his nose out of a porn magazine and turning to Frost.

"Its super obvious Westbrook, she clearly has the hots for you; I don't understand why you haven't tapped that ass yet." Oliver chided Frost, who rolled his eyes before replying.

"Ollie I am not like that, I treat women as actual people you know, and not just holes to stick my dick in." Frost shot back to the sleazy Ranger who just laughed as he returned to his magazine.

"Right, right you're an NCO and a gentleman… who still has his V-card." Oliver goaded Frost who growled in frustration getting up from his bunk and stalking towards Oliver. Foley then spoke up.

"Enough both of you, Westbrook, you are a big boy, go look for her yourself. Oliver… shut up." Foley told both of them. Frost let out a sigh and then nodded. He darted over to Oliver and grabbed his P90 from beside the Ranger's bed and headed for the door.

"Fine, but I am taking your P90, Ollie." Frost told Oliver as he left the makeshift barracks.

"You better not mess with the sights blondie!" Oliver shouted to Frost who looked over his shoulder and spoke.

"Oops I just lost your RDS." Frost said chuckling to himself. Oliver shouted in protest as Frost left the barracks and started looking around his surroundings. He began to wander through the base asking anyone he saw if they saw a blue haired Japanese woman. More than one Japanese soldier handed him a copy of a variety of different manga. Frost eventually smelled an unusual and disgusting scent coming from behind a supply building that had been established. Frost rounded the corner and spotted Yuna starring out into the distance, sitting on an empty supply crate. In her hand was a burning cigarette… no scratch that it was a joint.

"Christ Yuna, you're getting high at a time like this!?" Frost scolded his companion who turned to face Frost a smile on her face, her eyes reddened from the marijuana.

"Oh hey… Westbrook… good to see you… want a hit?" Yuna slurred to the young Ranger who shook his head.

"No damn it, and neither should you! What are you thinking; you could get into some serious trouble because of this." Frost told the Blue Haired girl who just laughed and waved it off.

"Come on, don't be a kill joy Westbrook… you need to lighten up once in a while." Yuna told Frost who just raised an eyebrow, before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. Frost sat down next to Yuna and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. Yuna pulled out a cigar holder and placed the joint in the case before capping it. "I guess I should stop now, I don't know how long it will be before I can score some more." She told Frost who sat silently looking out over the fields before him.

"What is the matter Yuna? You haven't been yourself since this morning." Frost probed Yuna who took a few moments before replying.

"As of this morning I have killed one hundred and eighty six people Derek… more people than any other sniper in American history. That doesn't bother me so much… but what bothers me is that ninety seven of those people I killed this morning. They couldn't even really fight back; they just charged forward into our guns… getting cut to shreds." Yuna explained to Frost who was silent, taking in everything that Yuna was telling him. "I don't mind killing so much… but only if it is to protect people. During the War on Terror I killed thirty people; all of them were terrorists who were attacking our boys in the field or were killing civilians. During the Third World War, I killed thirty nine people all of them were Russian Soldiers, and after what they did to our people and the Europeans I didn't feel anything about killing them, because I knew that I had to stop them from hurting any more innocents. And during Ginza I killed another twenty trying to stop the Imperials from killing civies." Yuna then trailed off remaining silent for a few seconds before Frost spoke up.

"Don't you think that you were protecting people today?" Frost asked Yuna who turned to face him who then looked her in her light brown eyes. "You were protecting me, and the men and women beside you… and the POGs who the Imperials would have torn apart given the chance." Frost began to Yuna who just looked at him silently. "I am not going to try and justify war or violence to you, God knows it's the worst thing that us humans have ever created… but what I can tell you is that you were protecting people today… you saved my ass when I had my back turned to the enemy. You protected Shino when it looked like we were overrun and were down to blades and pistols. You protected the entire squad and we protected you." Frost stated to Yuna who nodded softly. Frost embraced his friend in a hug before continuing.

"As long as we have each other; as long as we stay a team, we are protecting people… that is what I tell myself when I go into battle. I don't fight because I hate the enemy; I fight because I love the men and women beside me and behind me." Frost told her… perhaps a little sappy but he meant what he said.

"Stay with me for a while ok Frost…" Yuna requested, Frost simply nodded as he ended the embrace. They both looked out onto the setting sun. Frost wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder as she leaned into him.

 **Imperial Capitol of Sadera, Senate Building 10:00 local time**

Emperor Molto downed another glass of wine, some of the overflow staining his grey beard. The Senate was in an uproar over news of the Imperial defeat at Alnus Hill. Late last night they had gotten word from a raven sent by his son Zorzal of all people informing them of the disastrous battle. Because of Zorzal's quick thinking he was able to save the lives of the imperial soldiers from certain death.

"My lord, the enemy not only has crushed the vassal nations' armies, but occupies the holy lands of Alnus. Two Imperial Legions have been annihilated and six have been forced to flee leaving many supplies behind in the process. What are we going to do my lord, how are we going to protect our people against an enemy that can destroy sixty thousand men at arms in less than two hours!?" Senate Leader Marquess Casel demanded of Emperor Molto who stared out at the man in a wine filled haze.

"We have nothing to worry about Marquess, the Imperial Army is mostly intact and the threat that the vassal nations might pose to us has been eliminated." Molto replied smugly eliciting a glare from Marquess.

"What do you mean threat? Was this little farce at Alnus Hill intentional? Was your goal the entire time to wipe out our _allies_ because of a perceived threat they may have posed? Do you realize the invaders from the other realm are the true threats here? They will wipe Falmart clean if we don't stop them!" Marquess shouted to Molto who snorted in annoyance. Such a loud little man, he thought he was so important because he led the Senate.

"There is no need to panic; the enemy will never leave Alnus." Molto informed the Senate who spoke to each other in hushed whispers. "Order our legions to destroy every town, every crop and every well they find. Burn the earth black before the enemy army! And as they starve and die from sickness, the full might of our legions will strike down upon them as if possessed by Emloy himself!" Molto shouted standing up from his throne. Many of the senators roared in applause, however many others roared in disapproval; Marquess was one of those detractors.

"You intend to destroy our own empire to stall the enemy!?" Marquess demanded of Molto through gritted teeth. Molto glared back at the Senate Leader.

"I have spoken Casel… do not disobey me." Molto growled at Marquess who backed down from the challenge; Molto sat back down in his throne satisfied at having asserted his authority. As one of the scribes wrote down his order to send to the legions left near Alnus, Molto laughed to himself. It didn't matter to him if Alnus burned. It is not like it would directly affect him anyways.

 **Alnus Hill First Defense Line 09:00 local time**

Once again miraculously Itami had ended up being around the Rangers of Hunter 2-1. Walking through the field of corpses collecting at this point the mostly dead Imperials, Itami had taken this moment to wonder about how his life ended up this way. He had always wanted to see dragons, goblins and other fantasy creatures he saw in his manga and anime, but he never thought he would be actually fighting them along with a division of the Ground Self Defense Forces. Itami was a Ranger some of the best soldiers Japan had to offer, and now he was leading a group of raw recruits into battle against an army of angry cosplayers. He looked over to Westbrook who was scanning the corpses his SCAR-L in his hands.

"Yo, Westbrook how many more of these guys do you think the Empire is going to throw at us." Itami asked Westbrook who looked up from the dead and saw Itami.

"I'm not sure, I guess as many as they can spare." Westbrook replied to him. Itami thought for a moment, he didn't really know much about the former Delta Operative he had met nearly four months ago.

"So Westbrook, how did you come to be involved in this mess?" Itami asked as he jostled a corpse to see if he was really dead; nope just another dead guy.

"This mess? Do you mean, the Ginza incident or do you mean how I came to be in the Army?" Westbrook inquired of Itami who shrugged.

"I guess both, tell me about yourself." Itami replied to Westbrook, who knelt down to check a pulse.

"Well, when I was a kid my parents died in a car wreck. I was about five or six, I don't quite remember. Anyways, I was sent to a church run orphanage in Alaska, just outside Fairbanks. For the next couple years I was with a bunch of other kids who had no one to take care of them. When I was fourteen I left for military school, spent the next three years of my life there. After that I joined the Army at seventeen, light infantry. I was shipped out to Russia the following year." Westbrook began telling Itami who nodded intently.

"The civil war was really heating up at the time, so I saw a lot of combat against the Ultranationalists. Around that time, we, as in the United States that is invaded Yemen. Well we had surrounded where we thought Al-Asad was located when he set off a nuke killing thirty thousand soldiers including about sixty Tier One operators. This combined with the heavy losses we were taking in Russia meant that SOCOM was getting more open minded with who it accepted for Tier One. About a year and a half ago before the Reds invaded the East Coast, I completed Delta Selection and boom just like that I was a member of Delta Force and was assigned to Metal Team." Westbrook continued to explain to Itami who was more than a little intrigued with this young man's backstory.

"How old were you when you joined Delta Force?" Itami asked Westbrook, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I was just about to turn 23 years old, definitely on the younger side of things. Well after the Russians invaded I saw my first tastes of combat in Virginia, taking out a Russian Field Commander leading an airborne unit in a suburb. After that I saw some combat in both New York, where I hijacked a Russian Sub, I rescued the Vice President in Germany, had a car chase through Paris where I was chased by a Russian tank, and finally concluding with the Russians dropping a building on my head." Frost explained to Itami. Shino gasped in awe at Frost's story.

"That is… so… fucking… cool." She simply stated to Westbrook who smiled at the young Japanese woman.

"Thanks Shino, I will have to tell you the details some time." He told Shino whose eyes lit up. He then turned to face Itami. "Anyway, I was in a field hospital when my squad was sent to Russia to rescue their president." He paused for a moment before speaking. "Well… they got killed on that operation, had thousands of tons of rubble fall on their head. So I was left without a squad and the war was over after I recovered. I was sent to Japan along with a handful of other assorted Tier One guys, and that's when this shit with the Gate started." Westbrook concluded to Itami who nodded his head before speaking.

"Well that is certainly an impressive story Westbrook, it is almost hard to believe that you did all of that stuff, but from what I have seen of you, I don't doubt a word of it." Itami replied to Westbrook who smiled at him before inspecting a dragon corpse.

"Thanks, well tell me about yourself sir. How did you end up in the Self Defense Forces?" Westbrook asked Itami who shrugged.

"There isn't a lot to tell Westbrook. I got out of college and couldn't find a job, and I had just gotten married so I joined the JGSDF." Itami explained to Westbrook. Itami heard Shino gasp in shock and disbelief.

"What, you're married!?" Shino exclaimed. Itami looked to her and spoke.

"Divorced. Anyways I completed OCS at the second to bottom of my class; in case you're wondering the guy who graduated last was injured half way through. Well apparently I pissed someone off and I got recommended for Ranger training. I passed the selection process and became a Ranger." He told Westbrook who nodded intently.

"What, you're a Ranger!?" Shino once again exclaimed but Itami ignored her.

"After that I was asked to go through the SOG selection process and join a Special Forces unit. Well I wasn't cut out for that and I washed out half way through the training process; so I have to say I am at least a little envious you at such a young age became a Delta." Itami told Frost who thought for a moment.

"Well, I am not going to lie, not everyone can get through Spec Ops training, hell there were moments when I didn't think I was going to make it through." Frost simply stated to Itami who shrugged.

"Well I am an officer though, to be honest though sometimes I feel guilty about that." Itami explained, causing Frost to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "I joined the military to support my hobby and at the time my wife. To me I worked work into my free time, while the majority of my time I read manga and watched anime. Sometime I feel that I am not really cut out to be an officer Westbrook. I am responsible for the lives of the soldiers under my command, and sometimes all I care about is the latest manga chapter being released." Itami explained to Westbrook who thought for a moment before replying.

"I would have to say that I disagree with you there." Frost began speaking to Itami before continuing on. "You saved my ass at Alnus hill a few days ago, and you led your men and women with distinction. You seemed better than a lot of the officers I have seen in my time sir, I don't think that you should sell yourself short." Westbrook told Itami who smiled to the blonde haired Ranger and walked over to him slapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the pep talk Westbrook." Itami stated to Westbrook who smiled at the Japanese First Lieutenant.

"Hey no problem." Westbrook replied just as a Japanese Soldier approached them. He saluted Itami who returned the Salute.

"Sir, Major Mizawa wants to speak with you!" The soldier stated to Itami, who noticed from the corner of his eye an American soldier speaking with Lieutenant Foley.

"Understood, lead the way Private." Itami stated and followed after the Japanese Solider.

 **Alnus Hill Command Center 10:00 local time**

"So you want me and my squad, to drive aimlessly north for a few day, and come back when we need supplies?" Itami inquired to the GSDF Major who nodded his head at Itami's inquiry.

"Yes that's precisely what we want you… hey wait a second… no damn it we want you to scout the area and meet with the locals." Major Mizawa explained to Itami again who sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Explain to me the difference again." Itami asked the Major who then grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him in close.

"Listen you, just because you are the Hero of Ginza, it doesn't mean you get to act like a smart ass to a superior officer! We specifically picked you to lead a joint American and Japanese recon team because we thought it would be good publicity. Don't screw this up because if you do… I will find some place horrible and career shortening to place you and those screwballs you call a squad! Do I make myself clear lieutenant!?" Major Mizawa threatened Itami who gulped.

"Sir, yes sir." Itami simply stated as Mizawa let go of his collar and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sir, what American squad will be accompanying my unit?" Itami asked the Major already guessing the answer. _Its Hunter 2-1 isn't it?_ Itami thought to himself as the Major looked through a file.

"It appears that Hunter 2-1 the American Ranger squad that was sent in with the Marines will accompany you." Major Mizawa informed Itami. _I so called that._

"Who will have operational authority during the reconnaissance mission?" Itami inquired of the Major.

"You will, you big goof. You outrank Second Lieutenant Foley; he will act as your XO during the Operation. Sergeant Major Kuwahara will be the senior NCO on this mission. The ROE on this assignment is only fire when fired upon. The last thing we need is to frag a bunch of non-combatants on this mission." Major Mizawa informed Itami before continuing. "Look son I am going to level with you, this mission is primarily a recon mission, but when we encounter the local populace, we want to try and establish trust and understanding with them. We want to capture the hearts and minds of the Empire as much as we want to capture their territory, hell more so really. We know that you are a worthless otaku and we figured that you would probably appreciate the chance to explore a world, which looks like it is straight out of Lord of the Rings." Major Mizawa explained to Itami who shrugged. This could be an interesting assignment, at least more so then cleaning the dead from the previous battle.

"Yes sir, what time will the operation begin?" Itami inquired of the Major who looked at the folder again before speaking.

"Tomorrow, at dawn. I suggest you and your unit get some rest, you have a long drive ahead of you." Major Mizawa explained to him. Itami saluted Major Mizawa who dismissed him. Itami turned to leave the Command Center and thought to himself, that maybe this might be his chance to meet some magical girls in this world.

 **Alnus Hill Motor Pool 06:00 local time**

James Ramirez stood next to the MRAP assigned to Hunter 2-1 during the mission. It was an ungainly V-Hulled beast, with heavy armor and a powerful engine. Atop its six wheeled body was a CROWS mounted M2 fifty caliber heavy machine gun and a semi-automatic grenade launcher. The MRAP dwarfed the hummvees used by the Japanese Self Defense Forces on this assignment. Looking over to the three solid green light vehicles, James' eyes lingered over their frames. The lead vehicle was an M1151 armed with a M2 cocooned in an armored shell to protect the gunner. The second vehicle was a Komatsu LAV armed simply with a M249 LMG; it was a fast vehicle but not very well armored compare to the M1151. The final vehicle was a soft back hummvee meant to carry additional supplies as needed.

Supposedly this was supposed to be a hearts and minds missions; but with this much armor and firepower it was hard for James to imagine the locals accepting them with open arms. His mercifully brief experiences in Afghanistan had taught him locals didn't like seeing big armored war machines driving down the road; but it also told him that those big armored war machines would stand up to an IED while a normal utility vehicle wouldn't.

"Westbrook stow the mask, you are just going to scare the locals." Foley shouted at Sergeant Westbrook who groaned.

"But sir, I will get a sun burn." Frost protested, the joke went that Frost was so pale he got sun burns on a full moon.

"Then put on some sun screen and shut your trap." Foley replied to Westbrook who sighed as he took off his mask and put it in one of his vest pouches.

James saw the other teams; there were five teams total, one team from every nation in the Joint Expeditionary Force, and the multinational team led by Lieutenant Itami. James looked over to the Japanese soldiers; they were armed with a mix of Type 64s, Type 89s and one M37 shotgun used by the senior NCO. In a way it was similar for the Rangers; in the squad was a mix of battle rifles and ARs. James himself had ditched his SCAR-L in favor of an old fashion M4A1 with M26 MASS loaded with breeching rounds, while Foley and Dunn used SCAR-H battle rifles, Westbrook, Oliver and Yuna used SCAR-Ls and McCoy used a M240B. In the MRAP were a handful of M72 LAW rockets and the Japanese packed two Panzerfaust 3s, collectively they had enough firepower to start and end a small war.

Itami called everyone to attention, and began to speak.

"Uh, hello ladies and gentlemen. We are about to embark on the first reconnaissance mission outside of the immediate area around the gate. We have been given a lot of firepower to use on this mission, but I want everyone to use it smartly. We want to win the hearts and minds of the local populace, but we can't do that if their hearts and minds and splattered over the ground." Itami informed the unit in a deadpan voice, he was met with silence from the assembled soldiers. "So, uh, yeah… check your targets before you know… you open fire." Itami said casually. Itami then cleared his throat and spoke to the unit.

"We may be from different nations, but we have fought side by side a few days ago; and for some of us we have fought side by side even before that. Our uniforms may be different, but we are brothers and sisters in arms regardless. I know you will all make me and our nations proud today. Thank you, that is all." Itami concluded to the group. A shaky start at first but he pulled it together at the end; James thought to himself. Foley then got out in front of the group and spoke.

"Alright people mount up!" Foley shouted to the men and women of Recon Team Three. James started to head to the MRAP when he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Hey big brother, you are part of one of the recon teams?" Carmen Ramirez asked her older brother who closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Yes I am part of one of the recon teams baby sister, now please leave me alone." James stated in as calm of a voice as possible as he got into the MRAP.

"That's awesome, hey scoot over I am coming with." Carmen replied as James turned to face her. Carmen in full battle gear with her M249 on her back got up on one of the steps to enter the MRAP.

"What, are you insane get out of here!" James shouted at his sister who then looked to Foley.

"Hey LT can I join your recon team?" Carmen asked James' CO who thought for a moment.

"Well we are down a man, and we can always use the extra firepower." Foley thought for a moment. "Ask your squad leader; see what he has to say." Foley told Carmen who then smiled and looked back to a nearby Marine squad.

"Hey Bennett, can I go on patrol with the recon teams?" Carmen inquired to a Gunnery Sergeant who looked over to her.

"I don't fucking care." The sergeant replied to Carmen who then looked to Foley who gestured for her to enter the vehicle.

"Hop in." He simply stated to Carmen who scooted passed James and sat next to Westbrook and Yuna.

"Hey D-boy, Yuna good to see you two in one piece." Carmen purred at the young soldiers.

"Hey Carmen, long time no see." Westbrook replied back to Carmen who smirked.

"Sir, you can't seriously be letting my little sister come on assignment with us." James pleaded with Foley who shrugged as he looked out to see some of the other recon teams leaving the motor pool.

"We can use the extra firepower, and you could use some quality sibling bonding time." Foley informed James as Recon Team Three began to roll out. Jake put the MRAP in drive and the armored vehicle began to move forward.

"Oh come on man, I want to get to know your sister better." Oliver stated as he looked back to Carmen and smiled. Carmen gave Oliver the middle finger before James could speak up.

"Ah, man this is going to be a long ass trip isn't it." James stated to no one in particular. Carmen looked to him and stuck her tongue out mockingly. James sighed; it was going to be like high school all over again with her.

 **The Mountains of Elbe 11:00 local time**

Zorzal headed further into the cave, guided only by the dying torch he carried in his left hand. The cave was dank and dark, pitch black to the point that it seemed as if no light could escape the darkness's grasp. Clad in his light custom made dragon scale armor and armed with his war hammer he set out in search of his prize, no, of his nation's potential salvation from the demons they had unintentionally awoken. It had been over a hundred years since the last time she had been sighted but he knew that she was in here; Giselle the Mother of Dragons, a Draconian Apostle of Hardy, a fearsome warrior with blade and fire. It was said that she had fled to the caves in the Elben Mountains to train and prepare for her next encounter with Rory the Reaper. At this point some people even had gone as far as to claim that Giselle had died long ago, or possibly had ascended to a higher plain of existence.

However Zorzal knew that was not the case. She was very much alive, Zorzal didn't know why, but he could feel it in his bones, no in his very soul. It felt almost as if he was drawn to her, and the closer he got to her the stronger it felt. Years ago Zorzal's mother had told him that he used to paint pictures of the Apostle of Hardy, even though to this day he had never met her. It was strange and he didn't remember those painting himself as his father had casually destroyed them, telling the young prince that a real man was uninterested in things like art.

As he got deeper into the cave he began to hear sounds. Sounds of someone excreting effort, as if about to swing a sword or strike a blow with a staff. He saw light further into the tunnel as if by a set of torches. He closed in on the light as entered into a wide open area. Surrounded by torches was a robbed figure, practicing hand to hand combat moves; spinning kicks, strange palm strikes and punches that Zorzal had never seen before and could hardly begin to describe. Zorzal saw the figure perform a quick hand gesture, and fire appeared in the figure's hands. The figure turned to face him and tossed the fireballs in his direction, over each of his shoulders a fireball passed by, not close enough to burn or singe but enough for him to feel the heat on his face. The figure with a fireball in one hand used her free hand to remove her hood, revealing blue skin and middle length white hair.

"Well, if it isn't Crown Prince Zorzal, have you come to grace me with your presence?" Giselle inquired of Zorzal mockingly a smirk upon her face. Zorzal dropped his torch and spoke.

"Giselle, Mother of Dragons. The stories always said that you fought with a scythe and had a pair of dragon-like wings upon your back." Zorzal stated in a level tone, unintimidated by Giselle's fire magic. The smirk left her face as she spoke.

"Rory tore my wings off in our last fight; after she shattered my scythe… what do you want?" She stated with annoyance.

"Your help, I want you to awaken your dragons early." Zorzal replied. Giselle looked less than impressed.

"And why do you want me to do that?" She stated with little interest. Zorzal stepped forward and approached the draconian.

"I need them, and I need you in my war against the invaders from the other world. Surely you know of them, and you know of our world's armies defeat, no massacre at their hands." Zorzal informed Giselle who pondered for a moment.

"I have felt a great disturbance a few days ago; many souls shooting towards the afterlife in pain and confusion." Giselle replied as she paced and began to circle Zorzal, who followed her feminine form with his eyes; he couldn't help but find the blue skinned women strangely beautiful. The horned figure then frowned after a realization. "I won't be able to raise my dragons without my master's permission; and she has never listened to a mortal before, and as you well know, she does not care for men." Giselle informed Zorzal who gritted his teeth in frustration before replying.

"Please, your eminence, if I don't have your assistance and your dragons, then all of Falmart is doomed. With the power of the other world's mages they will scour this world clean in mere months if not weeks." Zorzal pleaded with Giselle who let out a sigh before approaching him. She stood a few meters before him and looked him in the eyes.

"I can channel her essence through me if only momentarily, you can try and convince her, but I can't make any promises that she will heed your request." Giselle stated, Zorzal nodded in agreement and Giselle began to chant for a few moments before abruptly stopping. Giselle was hoisted into the air by an unseen force, a look of horror and pain upon her face as her eyes rolled back into her head. The walls began to shake and the air became frigid. An inhuman voice began to emanate from Giselle's lips.

"Ah, if it isn't the little prince, come to beg for my help… how pathetic." Hardy stated to Zorzal, who could feel his body begin to shake, his knees felt weak and his voice was trapped in his throat. He had experienced pain before, fear before, sorrow before, but this was different; this feeling he had was primal. No, he wouldn't be shaken, he had faced down literal monsters and demons across the Narrow Sea, his armor was made from a great sand dragon that had menaced the continent, and he had even made a blade from its crimson bones. He could stand before this so called god.

"Hardy, I have a request, I want to use your dragons in my war against the warriors from the other world. You know why this is of such importance; no mortal weapon will be enough against their might." Zorzal stated desperately trying to keep the fear from his voice. Giselle's head turned to face him and despite the look of agony, a sneer formed upon it as Hardy used her apostle as a plaything.

"Your war, you call this little spat a war? I have seen wars that have stained entire star systems crimson boy! What makes you think that this insignificant little squabble is even worth my attention?" Hardy demanded of the Crown Prince who stood defiant before her.

"Because if it didn't, you wouldn't even be speaking with me." Zorzal retorted. Hardy laughed a great booming laugh.

"Be careful human, I may just decide to smite you where you stand." Hardy mused to Zorzal who growled in defiance.

"Do what you must, as long as Giselle and her dragons will help my people fight off their extinction!" Zorzal spat at the death goddess who laughed.

"You really mean that don't you." Hardy chided. Zorzal nodded his head, his red eyes bored into the empty sockets of Giselle.

"Every word of it!" He stated confidently.

"Then perhaps a wager, if you can defeat my Apostle in single combat, I shall grant you my dragons. However if you lose, your soul is forfeit." Hardy offered the prince who nodded his head. Giselle was dropped to the ground, her talon feet, absorbing the slight impact. It appeared that Giselle had regained control of her body and she moved into a fighting stance. Zorzal readied his war hammer and he picked up a shield from a skeleton on the ground.

"Well, shall we begin?" Zorzal stated as he banged his shield with his hammer. Giselle gave an evil grin and flung a fireball at him. Zorzal put up his shield the blast reverberating off the shield. He lunged forward at Giselle who was charging for him. He attempted to strike her off balance with his shield before she sidestepped and struck him in his right side of his ribcage with her fist; she then struck the side of his head with an open palm before delivering a sidekick to his chest pushing him back. Zorzal regained his balance as she relentlessly pressed her attack.

Zorzal put up his shield in just enough time to block a flying back kick, which delivered enough force to dent the mighty metal shield. Zorzal attempted an overhand strike with his war hammer, aiming for Giselle's horned head, only for her to dodge it and land a flurry of punches to his chest and face knocking him back. She punched faster than what Zorzal thought was even possible, a hurricane of blows cracking armor and bruising skin. Zorzal struck Giselle with his elbow knocking her back; he followed up this strike with his war hammer swinging once again for her head.

With one open palmed hand she struck the underside of his wrist blocking the potentially fatal blow; with her free hand she struck the war hammer sending the arcane weapon flying from his grasp. She then swept one of his feet out for under him before delivering a mighty kick with her back foot sending the warrior flying to the ground. Zorzal covered his body with his shield as she leapt through the air to deliver an executioner's blow with an axe kick. The shield warped and deformed under the impact that would of turned the young prince's skull into powder. She delivered a hurricane of punches to the shield, each one sending tremors through Zorzals arm. Zorzal pushed the apostle back with all his might knocking her off balance. He pulled his core in and leapt to his feet. Spitting blood from his mouth he smirked.

"Is that all you got?" Zorzal goaded Giselle who smirked and tossed another fireball in his direction. Lunging to the side dodging the magic Zorzal saw Giselle appear before him, almost as if she had been standing there the entire time. He attempted to strike her with his shield only for her to sidestep and strike his elbow with her forearm disarming him. She then struck him twice in the chest before using an open palm to strike his nose breaking it, and sending a shockwave of pain across his body. She then did a spinning back kick striking the side of his head and sending him flying through the air. Zorzal, by a stroke of luck landed by his war hammer; grasping it in one hand as Giselle leapt through the air to smash her fist through his skull. Zorzal put every last ounce of strength he had left into one final strike. The hammer catching Giselle in the eye embedding itself in her skull, she had a look of surprise on her face as she died to the mortal man who opposed her. He let out a growl as he pulled the hammer from her head and gave her chest a swift kick, sending her corpse across the cave.

Zorzal got to his feet; agony filled his body after the battle with the apostle. He looked around him nothing could be seen. Then he heard demonic laughter, coming from Giselle's corpse. Giselle sat up half her skull missing, blood dancing about as if a puppeteers strings.

"Very good human, very amusing!" Hardy stated to Zorzal who readied himself for another fight. Hardy lifted Giselle to her feet and spoke. "I will give you my dragons and my champion for your… little… war." She stated the last part with a small chuckle as if she found the idea amusing. Giselle's head had come back together with the exception of her right eye that blood was flowing into. Giselle stuck her finger out at Zorzal with a grin on her face. "But know this, when you die I… will… be… waiting for you." She growled threateningly to him.

"And I shall be waiting for you demon." Zorzal spat. Giselle regained control and rolled her shoulders, some audible cracking could be heard as bones rearranged themselves. She looked to Zorzal and approached him.

"Well I have to say in my long life, I have never been beaten in single combat by a mortal." Giselle stated to Zorzal who remained silent as she stood before him. "I will help you in your war any way I can." She stated to Zorzal who nodded. He tried to reset his nose back into place before Giselle spoke. "Allow me." She stated to him as she put her hand on his nose.

"On three ok?" She told him. Zorzal nodded and prepared himself. "One.." Crack as she reset his nose. Zorzal let out a whimper of pain as his nose was violent cracked back into place. Blood flowed freely from his nose, as Giselle tore some of her robes and offered it to him to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you; now… let's awaken your dragons." Zorzal stated pain still clear in his voice. Giselle led him further into the cave and out into an opening where three ancient dragons lay slumbering, and a dozen unhatched dragon eggs. The eldest was red… the fire dragon; the next was a light blue, it was thunder and the final one was an off greenish brown color… death. All three of them brought the same kind of death that the warriors from the other world brought upon the allied armies. Giselle began to chant beckoning her children to rise before her, and recognize their new master. Zorzal despite his pain grinned. The Battle of Alnus might have been a massacre; but with these dragons, the warriors of the other world were about to fight a true war.

 **And so ends my fourth chapter, a little slower than the last but hopefully the fight scene at the end was worth the wait. Basically for those wondering why I decided to make Giselle have fire magic and martial arts instead of a scythe, it is because I wanted her to be different from Rory, who will be making her appearance shortly. Giselle practices what is basically supposed to be kung fu, or at least I did my best to make it seem as such. As a word of note, in this series if you are a named character odds are you are a bad ass. I do my best to avoid useless characters, hell even Tuka will be a total BAMF later on.**

 **Before I sign off I want to thank all of my readers for getting me this far and recommending my story of Tv tropes, it means a lot to me that I have such passionate fans. Anyways until next time I will see you soon.**


	6. Coda Village

**Beijing China 23:00 Local Time**

"According to Pentagon Spokesmen Jack Sampson, the Joint Expeditionary Forces have won a major victory against the armies of the Empire. Unconfirmed reports from the Special Region tell of the Empire's Army suffering massive causalities against the American, British, French and Japanese militaries; while inflicting minimal damage on the Joint Expeditionary Forces." A newswoman from the Affiliated Press stated over the radio in President Dong Dechou's limousine. Looking out into the smoggy capital of the People's Republic of China, President Dechou was deep in thought over the opportunities the Special Region gave China.

"It appears that the Americans believe their own lies sir." Chief Security Minister Lai stated from the front seat of the luxury vehicle. President Dechou turned to face Lai who looked back to him. "Our spies in the Pentagon say they believe the same lies that their dogs in the media tell their people." Lai explained to Dechou who smirked in agreement.

"America and Japan have always been weak countries; they couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag most of the time. If the Americans and their running dogs were victorious in a battle in the special region, then it had to be a pyrrhic victory at best." President Dechou explained, in his country, the American military was considered a joke; if for the last sixteen years they couldn't defeat a bunch of cavemen in Afghanistan, and had only barely survived the Russian invasion of their homeland, then how could they possibly think they could conquer another world, even with the help of their equally pathetic allies.

"Perhaps we can send in our military to… "assist" the Americans and Japanese." Minister Lai stated to Dechou, who nodded in agreement. Both men knew that they had no altruistic reasons to help the Americans; in fact it was Dechou's intention to drive the Americans and their dogs out of the Special Region, and secure it for China.

"Ideally I would like to move half of our population into the Special Region and annex it for the Middle Kingdom. However, I want to wait for the right opportunity to do so. Right now the international community has some sympathy for the Japanese, and the United Nations will not back any power play we might try. However, I think that the Japanese's defeat is imminent and they will soon be begging for our help." Dechou explained to his Security Minister.

"Right now we should merely try diplomacy and negotiation to get what we want, however when the time is right I expect your Special Forces will be ready to strike the western dogs." President Dechou explained to Lai who smiled in his characteristically evil smile.

"Of course, I have formed a platoon of our best agents. They will be ready to strike the enemy whenever you give the order sir." Lai informed Dechou who simply nodded his head. They turned into his mansion on the outskirts of the capital. Beijing was the world's largest city and as such land and property was at a premium, most families could hardly afford a single bedroom apartment; however President Dechou was not most people, and being the leader of the world's largest nation had its perks.

"The Japanese and American's will give us what we want; and if not, well the Great Chairmen Mao handedly defeated both the Japanese at the height of their power and he pushed the American running dogs off of the mainland reducing them to merely occupying Taiwan." President Dechou explained to his Security Minister, an evil smile filled the Chinese President's face before he spoke. "And the whole world will side with us against the Japanese and Americans if they become "imperialistic" again." Yes, the whole world was ready to side with China against the foolish westerners. President Dechou thought to himself, the American Century was over, now the 21st century would be a story of China's rise to power and America's decline into obscurity.

 **The Special Region 08:20 Local Time**

 **"** You know, I think I am starting to get the hang of this world's language." Frost stated to Yuna and the Ramirez siblings that were sitting near him. James was currently watching the computer screen for the CROWS mounted atop the MRAP. Carmen looked to Frost and nodded her head.

"That's good D-boy, someone's got to speak to the locals for us." Carmen stated to Frost who went back to reading the language book. It was strange but the language seemed to come sort of easy to Frost; he had been reading through the language book for the last few days and he already felt he had a firm grasp of the language's basics. It was odd but it seemed to Frost that he had seen this language before. Perhaps in one of his fantasy books or games there was a language like this. Frost closed the book and looked to Carmen.

"So tell me about yourself Carmen, I don't actually know a lot about you." Frost asked Carmen who looked to Frost with a surprised look on her face.

"What… well there isn't a lot about me to talk about D-boy; I am pretty sure I would just bore you to death." Carmen stated to Frost who shook his head in disagreement.

"Nonsense, I am sure that both Yuna and I would like to get to know more about you." Frost replied to Carmen who looked to the floor of the MRAP for a moment before turning to face Frost. Yuna then spoke.

"Yeah Carmen, tell us about yourself, if you want to join us on a mission the least you can do is tell us who you are as a person." Yuna stated to Carmen who shrugged before speaking.

"Well, what do you two want to know about me?" She asked them. Yuna was the first to reply with an excited look on her face.

"Well everything really, tell us where you come from, what kind of music you like, your hobbies all that kind of stuff!" Yuna exclaimed to Carmen who groaned a bit, Frost then spoke.

"Yeah, we are pretty much interested in everything about you Carmen; but for now why don't you tell us why you joined the military?" Carmen then nodded her head. Just then James cut in.

"Slow down, D-boy and Hippie, she is my baby sister remember? So don't try anything perverted you understand?" James stated to them while glaring at Frost who was taken aback by the younger Ranger's statement.

"Why would I ask anything perverted?" Frost stated with a bright blush on his face. Carmen laughed before speaking to James.

"What do you think they were going to ask me big brother, my Bust-Waist-Hips size?" Carmen jibed her older brother who groaned in annoyance. "You know I am a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

"Well I am your older brother; Mom told me that I have to look after you." James explained to Carmen who smiled at her elder brother.

"I know, and I love you for it big brother." Carmen told James who smiled at his younger sister. Frost was surprised by the genuinely heartwarming moment between the two Ramirez siblings. James was about to speak before Carmen cut him off. "Oh I am 36C-24-36 by the way." Carmen told Frost and Yuna of her measurements. James let out a groan in annoyance.

"Oh come on!" James yelled to Carmen who sneered at James. Frost noticed Yuna pat her own breasts with a saddened look on her face.

"Hot damn!" Oliver exclaimed in excitement earning a glare from James. Foley then looked back from the front seat and spoke to the group.

"Kids, I will turn this car around if you don't behave!" Foley exclaimed to the soldiers in the back of the MRAP.

"Sorry sir." Frost simply stated to the Ranger Lieutenant, who turned back to face the road.

"Anyways, I guess I will tell you guys about myself, but on one condition." Carmen began; Frost and Yuna nodded their heads. "You have to tell me something about yourselves, got it?" Again both Frost and Yuna nodded their heads.

"Alright, well I was born into a large family obviously; I am the second youngest in the family behind my little sister Julia, who just turned sixteen a few weeks ago. I joined the Marines after high school; I had to get away from Los Angeles, to many bad memories for me there. I completed training near the top of my class in Basic, and next thing I knew it I was sent to Afghanistan." Carmen began to explain to them, Frost nodded his head and listened to the Marine intently.

"Well, I saw a lot of combat in the Sandbox, lost some good people, friends and… well a good guy that I was really close with. Anyways after I had finished my first tour in the Box I was sent back to Camp Pendleton, two days before the Russkies decided they wanted to do a second Red Dawn remake, this time for realsies. The Fighting Fourth Marine Division was sent over to New York after it all started, we fought like hell but the Russians controlled the skies so we were getting hammered. My platoon got pushed back to a bank, where we held our ground against an unending wave of Russian soldiers. One by one we were picked off, until I was the last one remaining. My gun barrel glowed red from all the shooting, and as I was down to my pistol I killed the last red in the bank, just then the skies and radio cleared and reinforcements arrived. My whole platoon was whipped out, and I lost my… best friend that day. After that I stayed stateside until this mess in the Special Region began. Well that is my story; hope it answered everything you wanted to know." Carmen explained to Frost and Yuna, Frost reached across the aisle and patted her shoulder; Carmen then proceeded to lean forward and embrace Frost pushing his face into her chest. Frost whined in protest at being shoved face first into Kevlar, Yuna meanwhile glared angrily at Frost.

"Well, I am sorry you went through all of that Carmen, but we're here for you anytime you need us." Frost informed the young marine as he pulled away from her and looked up at her. Carmen looked down to Frost and had a half smile formed on her face, trying to reassure both herself and Frost that she was alright. Yuna was the next one to speak, leaning in closer to both Carmen and Frost.

"We will always be here for you if you need us Carmen. It doesn't matter what is going on, we will be here to support you emotionally or physically." Yuna told Carmen, who then held Frost tighter in her arms.

"Thanks D-boy, Yuna…" Carmen began, before forcing a real smile to appear on her face. "So, now tell me Frost… when are you going to put a ring on Yuna's finger?" Carmen asked Frost who heard Yuna take a spit take in embarrassment. Frost's face went beet red as he thought of the idea of marrying someone he considered to be his best friend.

"Wha…wha… what!?" Frost began in total embarrassment. "No, no, no you got it all wrong; Yuna and I are just friends!" Frost exclaimed to Carmen who just smiled like a cat about to devour a mouse. Yuna equally mortified spoke next.

"Yeah, that's it! Westbrook and I are just friends, that's it, I swear!" She shouted to Carmen who looked over and waved in dismissal to Yuna.

"Oh non-sense you two are as subtle about your feelings for each other as a nuclear bomb. Why don't you just admit it to everyone here that you are a couple and be done with it?" Carmen chided them both who just whined in mortification. Just then Foley spoke to them.

"Zip it! There is a fire up ahead, possible enemy activity, get your guns up people, we may be entering a total shit storm." Foley informed the Rangers and Marine who in an instant went from joking and horse playing to having their weapons ready and their war faces on. Frost looked out of the front windscreen to see in the distance smoke and bright blue flashes lighting up the tree line. Frost grimaced and checked his ammo count.

 **Coda Village 8:56 Local time**

Itami looked out the window and saw the village approaching. He could see Imperial soldiers with weapons and torches in hand setting fire to what appeared to be a civilian village. Tomita cocked the charging handle of his M2 fifty cal on the roof of the M1151. Itami pressed the transmit button his radio.

"Hostile contacts ahead, mixed in with civilians, all forces are cleared hot, check fire for non-combats, protect the civilians from the Imperials at all cost!" Itami shouted over the Radio as he slapped a twenty round magazine into his Type 64.

"Roger that Lead, preparing to engage hostile contacts." Lieutenant Foley stated over the radio from his MRAP. Itami saw blue flashes in the village, perhaps more mages in the Imperial's formation.

"Be advised, the enemy may have magic users with them." Itami stated to the group who chimed acknowledgement. The MRAP overtook the soft backed Humvee and speed up to lead the formation. The heavy armor of the American vehicle would soak up magic blasts and still be operational. Itami saw in the village Imperial soldiers charging towards an unseen foe only to be blasted apart by a magic bolt. _That was strange; I thought that the mages were with the Imperial army_. Itami thought to himself, before he shrugged and readied his weapon. Tomita and the MRAP opened up with their HMGs tearing Imperial soldiers apart. Just noticing the danger the Imperial soldiers turned to face Recon Team Three and looked upon the MRAP and the M1151 in horror as they were cut down by heavy machineguns. The M1151 skidded to a halt and Itami flung the door open weapon at the ready.

Itami swept the weapon from left to right and spotted a trio of men charging towards him, spears at the ready. He flicked the selector switch of his battle rifle to full auto and unloaded his magazine into them cutting through armor like a knife through butter. The men fell to the ground and Itami quickly changed magazines, he saw from the corner of his eye a javelin coming towards him, he quickly rolled out of the way, getting in a kneeling stance and put a round through the thrower's eye. The back of the MRAP swung open and Frost, Yuna, James and a Marine who Itami didn't recognize jumped out of the back, rifles at the ready.

Itami saw a group of Imperial soldiers running from someone only to be blasted apart in a blue fireball. From the other side of the flames an old man and a young girl, both with staffs in their hands scanning for more targets. The girl briefly made eye contact with Itami before turning to face something else and firing another magic blast at an imperial soldier.

Itami then heard a shout as an Imperial Soldier prepared to toss a torch into a house. Itami fire two rounds into the Imperial who fell to the ground his torch igniting his clothing. Itami looked to his squad, which were clearing the area for enemies. Itami then heard some rustling from a nearby haystack. Itami weapon in hand approached the haystack and reached in pulling out an Imperial soldier with a broken nose and a frightened look on his face.

"Hands up, Hands up!" Itami shouted in the Imperial tongue. The young man a red haired fresh faced man stuck his hands up a look of fear in his eyes. He got to his knees his hands in the air. The man was pleading with Itami in the Imperial language, speaking a little too fast for Itami to understand beyond basic begging for his life. Itami pushed him to the ground and looked to his squad.

"Fruta, Kurokawa get over here!" Itami shouted to his squad. Mari and Fruta ran over to him as Itami pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his vest, and cuffed the Imperial, checking the man for weapons he removed a dagger and tossed it to the side. Itami then hauled the man to his knees and looked at him in the eyes.

"Please don't kill me; I wasn't burning the village like the others I swear!" The man begged Itami, who looked to Mari who had her medic back in hand.

"Do you think you can reset his nose so I can better understand him?" Itami asked her. Mari nodded her head.

"Yes sir." She simply stated. She looked upon the Imperial soldier, who didn't look much older than seventeen. He had a look of pure fear in his eyes that pleaded to be spared. She put her hand on his nose and twisted it back into place eliciting a yelp from the man. Itami then noticed the old man and girl from before approaching them. Itami stood and had his hand on the grip of his rifle, finger on the trigger. The old man was the first to speak.

"Thank you for the help young man, these Imperials were planning on torching the village, whether the people fled or not." The old man looked like your traditional wizard, grey beard, wrinkled skin, dark robes with the classic wizard hat. He looked like Gandalf the Grey from Lord of the Rings, but shorter and perhaps a bit fatter. The girl on the other hand looked otherworldly; she had fair skin and short blue hair, the same shade as Yuna's hair. She had white and blue robes and an expressionless look on her face.

"No problem, do you live here?" Itami queried the old man who shook his head.

"No son, I live on the outskirts of town, about four leagues from here. My apprentice and I only came into town looking for supplies when the Imperial Army arrived, forcing people to vacate or be burned with their homes." The old man informed Itami who then turned and glared at the Imperial soldier who nearly wet himself in fear.

"Why are you burning your own villages down?" Itami growled at the man who shook his head and began to plead to Itami.

"I didn't take part in any of this I swear; they wanted to burn the town down to prevent you men in green from capturing it to help your march on the capital." The soldier explained to them. Itami grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in closer.

"Am I just supposed to believe that you didn't take any part in this!?" Itami demanded of the man who practically wet himself. Just then the young girl spoke.

"He is telling the truth." She began, Itami turned to face her and she continued to speak. "When his formation arrived, his commander gave the order to raze the town; this man protested and was punched in the face for his efforts. They were going to execute him for treason but my master and I started attacking the Imperials." The girl explained to Itami who turned back to the soldier.

"Why would you join and army that kills its own people?" He asked the soldier who looked to Itami and spoke.

"I signed up to protect people after the legions were defeated in your world. I wanted to protect my country; I didn't think that the army would hurt its own people." The man told Itami who sighed.

"Well it looks like you joined the wrong army then… I guess you are a prisoner of war now." Itami informed the man who panicked.

"No, no, no… my name is Aemilius Co Theracia, from house Theracia; I am the only son of the head of the House in Italica. I swear if you release me my father will pay any gold ransom you demand." Aemilius begged Itami, Aemilius feared the worst from the men in green. He had seen the slaughter at Alnus and couldn't even imagine the magic they could use to torture him with.

"Sorry Aemilius we don't ransom our prisoners." Itami explained to Aemilius whose face went white in fear at the implication that he would never be able to return home. Just then he looked and saw the female Marine, Frost and Yuna approaching them. Aemilius let out a yelp in fear.

"Dark elves… no please anything but dark elves. Kill me right here then, but just don't give me to the dark elf!" Aemilius pleaded. The marine looked offended.

"Dark elf? Who are you calling a dark elf?" The marine said with a clear amount of annoyance in her voice.

"She isn't a dark elf Aemilius, she is a human just like us. Now, you won't be killed or ransomed, you will be taken back to a POW camp where you will be fed and given medical attention. If you cooperate with us, we will make sure that your living conditions are very agreeable." Itami explained to Aemilius who looked confused.

"What, you mean I won't be enslaved?" Aemilius asked Itami who nodded his head.

"Yes, neither Japan, nor America practices slavery, you will be treated well by our forces." Itami explained Aemilius who nodded his head. Itami then turned to face Fruta.

"Fruta, get a few of the men and take the soft back, to Alnus, we can't be carrying around a POW on our mission, and I don't want to leave him at the mercy of the villagers whose homes his comrades nearly burned down. Westbrook, tell Foley and the others to help put out any fires that the Imperials might have started." Itami ordered his subordinates who saluted him. Fruta picked up Aemilius and started taking him to the Humvee; Itami noticed that Aemilius looked briefly at Mari before turning his eyes forward. Westbrook went to the other men and women in the team and relayed Itami's orders.

"Now, who are you two?" Itami asked the two magic users standing by him.

 **Coda Village 09:15 local time**

Lelei La Lalena stood before the mysterious man in green who looked to her and her master Cato El Altestan; the man had his magic staff in hand, one his fingers hovered over one of the handles of his staff. She examined the man, he had a light black beard growing, his skin was tanner then most people that she had encountered on Falmart and his eyes were more slanted then anyone she had seen before. Lelei knew that the man was from the other world that had been joined to her own. He seemed to be the leader of the warriors in green and brown, given how all of the others seemed to obey his orders. Lelei's master tipped his hat before speaking to the man in green.

"My name is Cato El Altestan, I am a wandering mage who is currently living around these parts." Cato explained to the man in green whose face twitched slightly in thought. Cato then looked to Lelei and gestured to her before continuing. "This is my apprentice Lelei La Lalena, she is a nomad from the far north of Falmart." Cato explained to the man in green who nodded his head before speaking.

"My name is Youji Itami, First Lieutenant of the Joint Expeditionary Force, Third Recon Team." Youji explained to the two of them, he then looked around to notice a few villagers creeping out from shelter to gaze upon the men and women who had saved their town from destruction. Lelei had seen quite a few soldiers in her time as a nomad, her father was an imperial soldier (Although she had never met him) so she was easily able to tell that whoever these "Joint Expeditionary Force" soldiers were, that they were a professional group of soldiers. However what she had yet to be able to discern was if they were truly altruistic or if they were trying to hide something from her.

Lelei's eyes darted taking in sights of the men and women in green and brown speaking with some of the villagers. So far it seemed like it was a mixed bag with some urging people to return to their homes while others tried to be more amicable to the residents of Coda Village.

"So, Lieutenant Youji… why are you and your men here in Coda?" Cato asked the lieutenant; Lelei had been around Cato long enough to be able to tell when her master was picking his words carefully. Lelei could sense the tension in the air, she cleared her mind and prepared her magic, doubtlessly her master and this man in green were doing the same. Just then the man smiled and scratched the back of his head, finger leaving the handle of his staff and the weapon being put in a more relaxed stance.

"Well, you see, my commanders told us to just ride around aimlessly, and such so here we are just enjoying a Sunday ride." Itami explained to the two of them. Cato laughed and slapped the man on the side of his arm. Just then one of the men in the strange brown/green uniform approached them.

"Come on sir, you know that isn't our mission. We are supposed to be wining hearts and minds of the people." The man stated to Itami who looked over and chuckled. The man had fair skin, blonde hair and dark blue eyes, not the same color as a wight though which was a relief. The man was young, probably not much older than Lelei was herself.

"I know, I know, I was just trying to lighten the mood by telling a little joke Westbrook-san." Itami told the man who she guessed was named "Westbrook-san". Itami looked back to Lelei and Cato and spoke. "This is one of my team members, his name is Derek Westbrook; he may look like a high schooler, but he is actually a member of the United States Army Rangers." Itami explained to them, Westbrook let out a groan and had an annoyed look on his face.

"High schooler, seriously? I am old enough to be in college you know." Westbrook stated to Itami who just laughed and patted him on the helmet.

"Yes, yes, but to me you will always look like a teenager." Itami replied in a rather jovial tone. Lelei cocked her head quizzically.

"What is an "Army Ranger" Itami Youji?" Lelei asked the man in green who turned to her and thought for a moment, formulating his words.

"Well I guess you can say that it would be the equivalent of a knightly order. Army Rangers are an elite force of light infantry, often acting as the tip of the spear for an assault." Itami explained to Lelei who nodded her head.

"So Westbrook is a noble then?" Lelei asked Itami and Westbrook who seemed a little surprised by the question.

"No, I am not a noble miss; I am a commoner just like the Lieutenant and everyone else in our countries. America and Japan don't recognize titles of nobility." Westbrook explained to Lelei who nodded. Then Cato spoke to Itami.

"So now that you have captured this village Lieutenant, what do you intend to do with it?" Cato asked Itami who looked a little surprised.

"Oh, we haven't captured this village; we are only trying to protect these people from anyone who wants to hurt them." Itami explained to Cato who nodded his head. "I guess in that way, we were doing the same thing that you were trying to do here." Itami stated to Cato who smirked. Lelei looked around and saw a few of the soldiers in green and brown checking over some injured villagers. In another corner of the village three of the soldiers were throwing water on a burning hut. Lastly the Imperial soldier was being loaded into one of the horseless chariots that the men in green and brown used.

"Well, thank you for the assistance then…" Cato replied to Itami before turning to Lelei. "Alright Lelei, we have to get back home, you still need to do your classwork." Cato said before turning to head back to their home. Cato looked back over his shoulder back at Itami. "I will see you soon Lieutenant Itami." Cato stated to Itami who gave a slight wave, he then looked into Lelei's eyes. Lelei gave a slight bow and turned to follow her master.

 **Coda Village 21:45 Local Time**

Mari Kurokawa checked over a young boy with an injured armed; a minor burn from when an Imperial soldier tried to burn down his home. Fortunately both the boy and the home would be ok. Beside her were Westbrook and Yuna who were doing their best to translate for her. Mari was getting better at learning the language of the local populace, but as of yet she didn't feel comfortable giving out complicated medical advice to people in a language that she only barely understood.

"Now, make sure to keep a cold damp cloth on the burn, and apply this rub this…. Uh liquid on the wound every hour." Mari explained to the boy's parents as she handed them the aloe vera jell tub. Westbrook translated for her, the family gratefully took their son and left.

"They said thank you." Westbrook told Mari who smiled at him and nodded.

"Who is next, Westbrook-san?" Mari asked Westbrook who looked over a list before speaking.

"Well it appears that was the last one. It looks like all of the people of the village have been treated." Westbrook replied to Mari, who let out a deep breath in relief. Mari took off her helmet and wiped away some sweat on her forehead. Mari then looked to Yuna.

"Actually I have one more patient to treat." Mari explained to both of the American soldiers who had a surprised look on their faces. Mari went to Yuna and put her hands on the young sniper's shoulders and smiled warmly. "Please be seated." Mari stated as she forced Yuna into a chair eliciting a yelp from her.

"Mari… what are you doing!?" Yuna exclaimed to Mari, who smiled at her before leaning in. Yuna blushed as her face was only a few centimeters from Mari's. Mari then put her fingers in Yuna's hair and gave it a light sniff.

"So, how long have you been smoking marijuana Miss Kotoro?" Mari inquired of Yuna who was taken aback by the claim.

"What? I haven't smoked pot since high school!" Yuna claimed to Mari who smiled and shook her head.

"You still reek of it Yuna." Mari stated to Yuna before turning to Westbrook with a smile. "And you, Westbrook-san, you are being a bad boyfriend by letting your girlfriend smoke illegal substances." Mari scolded Westbrook who blushed and gasped.

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND OK!" Westbrook exclaimed to Mari who just smiled before turning back to Yuna.

"Now, I shouldn't have to tell you Miss Kotoro, that the penalty for taking illegal substances on duty is very severe. So why exactly did you feel the need to smoke last night?" Mari inquired of Yuna who looked away a little ashamed of herself.

"Well, I… was having a hard time coping after the battle at Alnus Hill, so I decided to have a little pick me up. It is no biggie, I smoke pot a lot when I am not in uniform; it's not like I am depressed or anything Mari, I am fine ok." Yuna stated to Mari who whacked her on the forehead with a swift karate chop. Yuna let out an adorably cute yelp and Westbrook stood up for a bit before Mari gave him a brief glare causing him to sit.

"You shouldn't be smoking at all Miss Kotoro, it isn't healthy, and I shouldn't have to explain to you the health risks of chronic marijuana use." Mari stated as she stood up and wagged her finger at Yuna; treating the young Ranger like a mother would a naughty child. Yuna pouted a bit and looked to the floor.

"Ok, I won't smoke anymore… on this deployment." Yuna retorted. Mari glared at Yuna who then shrink back in her chair. Mari put her hand on Yuna's shoulder and leaned down to face Yuna.

"Now you shouldn't have to use drugs or alcohol to wash away your problems; you have your friends and loved one to talk to when you are down, and I am always here as the Team's medic, and I will monitor your physical and mental health to the best of my abilities. And if all else fails, you always have god, he will listen to anything you want to tell him." Mari informed Yuna who looked a little confused.

"Well I am a Buddhist Mari, and I didn't even know you were religious." Yuna asked Mari who unzipped her Kevlar vest and exposed her dog tags and a sliver cross attached to the chain.

"Mari, you're a Christian?" Westbrook inquired of Mari who turned to face him. She approached him, standing a meter in front of her.

"Yes I am, I am an Anglican actually… here take a look for yourself, my cross has been in my family for over a hundred years." Mari gestured for Westbrook to hold her cross. Westbrook reluctantly took hold her cross and examined it.

"It's a nice cross, Mari. I didn't know there were many Christians in Japan." Westbrook replied to Mari who nodded her head.

"Christianity is a small religion in Japan, but there is a few hundred thousand Christians in all of Japan." Mari explained to Westbrook who nodded his head in interest. Yuna then spoke.

"Uh, Mari, why did you let Westbrook put his hand so close to your chest?" Yuna asked Mari who turned to face her with a smile.

"Oh I don't mind." Mari replied to Yuna who had an annoyed look on her face.

"And what if he "accidently" grabbed your breast?" Yuna inquired of Mari who kept smiling.

"Oh I wouldn't mind." Mari replied to an annoyed and possibly jealous Yuna. Just then Kurata entered the hut.

"Hey guys, there is something going on outside." Kurata told them. Mari looked over to Westbrook and Yuna who stood up and followed her outside. Mari looked to the night sky and saw in the distance seeing fire in the sky. In the distance the forest was burning and if she strained her eyes enough she could see a dragon breathing fire into the forest.

"Do you think dragons usually burn empty forest's down?" Jake Dunn inquired to James who shook his head.

"I don't think so. It is got to be attacking something." James replied back to Jake who grimaced.

"What are we going to do, should we call for reinforcements?" Jake asked Foley who then looked over to Itami who checked his ammo count and walked back to his M1151. Itami looked back to the group.

"Mount up people, whatever is going on in the village; we are going to be the ones who stop it." Itami said as he got into his vehicle. The other members of Recon Team Three readied their weapons and headed into their vehicles. Mari got into her soft backed Humvee and checked her rifle. Over the radio she heard Foley speaking to Itami.

"Should we call for reinforcements sir?" Foley asked Itami who groaned.

"No time, whatever is happening, we need to stop it now, not later when reinforcements get here." Itami stated, Mari turned the ignition on and followed after the American MRAP. Whatever was happening in the forest, it would undoubtedly leave casualties, and if Mari could help people then she would. But regardless, it was going to be a very long night for Mari and Recon Team Three.

 **Falmart 100km form Alnus Hill, 01:00 local time**

Geoffrey Galdwyn downed another mug of ale celebrating with his comrades, they had seized a great deal of money from their last… mission in the next town over. They had ordered chicken and pigeon pie, washing it down with copious amounts of ale and mead. The barmaid was lovely and Geoffrey had even gotten a good squeeze of the barmaid's tits when she served him and his comrades their mead. She slapped him naturally but tomorrow night she wouldn't be in a position to say no to him. He thought of the barmaid lustfully, his manhood hardening at the idea of holding her down and forcing himself on the raven haired girl.

But that was for tomorrow; tonight he and his comrades were just enjoying themselves. Geoffrey noticed a dark elf enter the tavern. Her face was covered by a scarf and hood, exposing only her eyes and one of her pointed dark skinned ears. Her robes covered most of her body but Geoffrey could tell that underneath that she was very comely. At the dark elf's hips was a pair of swords of an undetermined make and model. Perhaps if he was sober he would have noticed the ivory hilts and obsidian rubies at the base, indicating that they were made in the Obsidian Hills.

The barmaid approached the dark elf and kneeled down to speak to her.

"What can I get you miss?" The barmaid asked the dark elf who didn't turn to face the young girl and merely looked towards the Geoffrey and his men.

"Mead, leave the bottle." She simply stated to the barmaid who went back to retrieve the drink for the dark elf. The elf turned away from Geoffrey and faced the wall on the opposite side of the tavern. Geoffrey stood up and began to speak to the dark elf, as the barmaid set the mead down in front of the elf.

"Darkie, what brings you so far east?" Geoffrey asked the dark elf who looked over her shoulder and stared into Geoffrey's eyes with a single gold colored eye that narrowed into a glare.

"I could ask you the same thing, what are you doing so far from the capitol?" The elf inquired of Geoffrey who smirked and stood up proudly.

"Oh why my men and I are just keeping the Empire's peace." He told the elf who turned away from them and simply took another sip of her drink.

"Fuck the Empire…" The elf retorted before turning her head to look at Geoffrey. Her eyes went to the chicken on his table. "I'll take one of those chickens though." She demanded of him. His men stood and Geoffrey put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Do you have money to pay for it?" Geoffrey growled at the dark elf who locked eyes with him.

"Not a penny… then again neither do you." The dark elf explained to Geoffrey who prepared to draw his sword. "I came across a burned village today, the men killed and the women and children raped and tortured before being burned alive. I found some nearby Imperial legionaries, and after… some cutting, I found out that they had burned the town and put the people to the sword for resisting; and that a group of soldiers went off to find the next town to loot." She continued to Geoffrey who drew his sword along with his men. "But I will tell you what; I am in a good mood today, you give me that chicken and I will let you leave here with your lives." She informed them. Geoffrey grinned as his men began to move to surround her.

"I don't think you know what kind of position you're in." Geoffrey told the dark elf who snorted in annoyance.

"Perhaps, but what I do know, is that if I hear one more word coming out of your fucking mouth I am going to kill all of your men and then I am going to flay you alive." She replied to him. His men began to approach her.

"And how do you intend to do that, we have you outnumbered darkie." Geoffrey retorted. The dark elf pulled away her scarf and hood, revealing long white hair. Yao Ha Dushi stood up and faced Geoffrey and his men who took a few steps back. Yao drew her blades and stalked towards Geoffrey.

"With my swords." She simply stated as Geoffrey voided his bowels. In less than a minute the brown walls of the tavern were painted crimson from the blood of the legionnaires turned bandits; and the halls of the tavern echoed with Geoffrey's screams.

 **A/N: Well guys I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Again a little on the slow side but I am not in a huge rush. Anyways I have recently gotten a full time professional job at a major tech company so I may not update for a while, but do not fret I have no intention of abandoning this story. Anyways next up we will get to meet Tuka and possibly Rory and the fire Dragon. So prepare for some fantasy action. Also word of note in regards to how I depict the Chinese President, I am trying to be close to canon on this one. What he said about America and Japan are things that the kooky communist party of China actually believes it is pretty funny, like they claim that they were the ones who single handedly defeated the Japanese Empire during world war two or as they call it the War of Resistance against Japanese Imperialists and other international Fascists. Because you know it's not like the US Navy and Marines had nothing to do with Japan surrendering or the Red Army of the USSR for that matter.**

 **Anyway public service announcement time, just because you have a suppressor on your gun it doesn't make it safe to not wear hearing protection when firing it at the range. I have learned this mistake the hard way and as such I am stuck with acoustic shock and tinnitus which is a total bitch. So please ladies and gentlemen always wear hearing protection when firing your 30 round black rifle death sticks lol. Also on the note of silencers they get really fucking hot when you fire more than a dozen rounds from your suppressed weapon. And as such your will burn yourself if you try and remove the suppressor right after firing the gun. This has been a public service announcement from your average Eaglelander**


End file.
